Love Makes Things Happen
by handsome-uks
Summary: Slight AU. My first fan-fic. The journey of true love never ran smooth. What if they met before the BAU? what happens when two stubborn people fall for each other kicking and screaming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He walks into Pete's Bar, which is half full – a rarity for Thursday night. He just finished his paperwork and needed a diversion. Pete's was normally filled with many beautiful diversions. The last case hit him hard—it was always tough when they couldn't save all the victims. He watches this beautiful blond woman walk in and sit at the bar. She orders a Jameson and Ginger. That is a strong drink for a lady—she doesn't look like she had a rough day with her windblown blond hair—was that pink streaks in her hair? It was either pink or red. She's wearing a loud black floral skirt, sheer t-shirt, and a pink cardigan. She looks like she just came in from vacation. The life of a profiler… always profiling. He continued to scan the room, when he heard her order another round. This time she sips the drink instead of slamming it like before. She twiddles the straw of her ginger ale as she looks into her drink for answers.

"Hey beautiful can I buy you a drink" offers this married looking man.

"Thanks but I'm good." She replied.

"But we can be great" he replied.

She sips her drink and says, "I'm good" as she looks into the distance in front of her.

He walks away.

Derek smiled to himself—I've always liked a challenge.

She orders another round for herself as Derek comes over.

"You should slow down.. Where you rushing to get to?"

She turns towards him and says "no where near y—"

She stops mid sentence—there is a handsome beautiful specimen of a man before her. She could see his muscles through his maroon V-neck shirt and his pecks… my god. I wonder what his thighs look like …

When she is done looking him over she smiles and says "Have a seat handsome"

He grins, "My name is D—" Shh, she says as she puts her finger on his mouth. She picks up her straw and puts it between her teeth and says "No names, let's keep it interesting"

**The next morning at Handsome's house **she rises to the sound of birds chirping and a dog licking her face… she misses Venice Beach already! She slides out from his arms and legs trying not to disturb him. She is almost out of the bed… if she could just get her leg free.

Come on, two more inches!

Yes!

Panties…Panties where are you?

Her phone alarm goes off and she dives into her purse to shut it off. Damn, he turned in his sleep. She hovers over him, still naked, just to see if he is up.

_Damn he is gorgeous, she thought -His skin is like chocolate meets toffee and his smile lights up a room. I think I could watch him … fuck, panties. Where are my panties?_

_Damn Operation sneak the fuck out isn't going according to plan. Next time, I will put my clothes in a pile – a neat pile._

Oh right by his soccer thigh is my panty. Yes!

Panties, check.

Skirt, check.

Shoes, check.

Purse, check.

Bra

Fuck where is my bra?

The dog trots back in the room and follows her. "Where is the bra doggy?" She whispers. "I have to start a new journey today with my court appointed job and I need to make it home with the ladies secured. I need my bra."

He barked in agreement.

"Shhh, don't wake him up.

Shhh."

She finds the bra behind the nightstand and the dog barks again. "Yes this is the bra! The ladies will be secure—but you have to be quiet."

Handsome is waking up—shit!

As she secures the last clip of her bra, he wakes up—"Morning" he says half awake

As she scans the room for her shirt, she sees it on the other side of the bed. Yes, she whispers.

"Morning!" she replies.

Just as he is about to speak, she puts her finger on his lips and says, "Let's not ruin this – you were amazing last night. " She kisses him deeply

"I gotta go."

This is my first fan fic- I think I will be updating twice a week. Please be gentle


	2. Chapter 2

APOLOGIES-I can't figure out how to add breaks between my scenes. I will try and figure it out today. oh and **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Penelope's Apartment**

As she, races around her new apartment searching for her essentials, she begins to freak out. _Today is my first day of work and I did not anticipate spending it awake until 2 in the morning having mind-blowing sex. Handsome was exactly what the doctor ordered…and his staying power—_her body tingles just thinking about it._ I'm glad I didn't get his name because I can totally see myself stalking him for more and since I haven't had this kind of freedom in a while– I can't waste it … imagine if everyone fucks like Handsome—what have I been missing out on. His smile just lights up the room—and his body Ah –mazing – _her grin becomes wider as she taps her lip._ What was I looking for she wonders as she glances at her phone- shit it's 730 and I am still in my undies with my hair wet._

Penelope gives up on her FBI first day outfit and just throws her hair in a loose topknot, light make up, and sensible shoes. What do people wear at the FBI anyway? She wonders. Black like Scully from the X-files? _Do I have a long trench she thought? Which box is in?_

**At the BAU**

"Good Morning, Ms. Garcia. I'm Erin Straus, I run the BAU Quantico. Have a seat."

She gestured towards the couch.

"I am excited to have you here."

Garcia smiles and Straus continues "We are going to place you with SSA Hotchner's team – Team A and you will support SSA Field's team – Team B. As they explained to you – you will have your own office and all of the gadgets you need."

"Great, so I'll be like Q from 007. Do I get to build tech gadgets too?" Garcia asked with a chuckle

"Who?"

"Nevermind, Erin—bad joke." She smiled.

"Ms. Strauss" Erin said to Penelope as Penelope's smile faded. I guess we aren't friends, huh?

"Sorry Ma'am"

"So, let me take you to team B"

**Meeting with Team B**

After lunch with Field's, who is super hot in a Clive Owen kinda way, he leads her to Hotchner's office.

**Bullpen**

"Who is that in Hotch's office?" JJ asks.

"No idea" Emily replied

"I wonder if she is the new communications liaison I'm training for my maternity leave."

"You are only 4 months—I'm sure they will bring someone in when it is closer to you due date- I mean I can't even tell you are pregnant." Reid sputters out.

"Aww, thank Reid, you know how to make a girl feel good. They don't get how hard the job is – I need to train someone like yesterday"

**Hotch's Office**

"I'm Aaron Hotchner. Nice to meet you Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hotchner" She says as she sits across from him.

"Please call me Aaron or Hotch."

"Will do."

"So, I see you're assigned to us from the NSA because of your skills as a hacker."

"Yes, well actually – this is my prison sentence for being a good hacker – 2 years in the FBI helping you catch criminals ...maybe, it's for being a bad hacker since I was caught and all ... But I never considered myself a hacker.. More like a computer professional "

"I think you should approach this job with an open mind – I used to be a defense lawyer. You might like working for the other side."

"Of course.. Of course" she said too enthusiastically – as if she was convincing herself as well as Hotch.

He noticed and looked up slightly

"Yes, I might" she tried to say more convincingly"

"Well, let me introduce you to the team – have a seat here in the conference room and I will get them."

Instead of sitting, she heads towards the window. I guess this is better than prison. I miss California - sunshine and taco trucks. I had a good life – almost wonderful, no perfect. Everything was moving in the right direction until the conductor asked me to get off the train. My family tried to help me but like my mother used to say—Some things you have to learn the hard way ….. and I am. It's only for 2 years and then I can leave or so they say. I just have to perk up, be on my best behavior.. Sweet P has to be flawless. I can't-.

Her pep talk is interrupted by Hotch. "Penelope Garcia, please meet the team"

"David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid—Team this is our new Technical Analyst."

She scans the team and sees Handsome towards the end of her receiving line. She catches his eye briefly and smiles. Don't blush Sweet P - don't blush. Awkward is an understatement she thinks as she shakes Jennifer's hand. Now she is shaking Derek's hand and his eyes twinkle with an unspoken challenge.

New Rule: what worked in college doesn't work in real life.

She blinks and blushes as she shakes Reid's hand—

"Nice to meet you Dr. Reid? What do you have your doctorate in?"

"Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering."

"Impressive ... Robotics from USC. My focus was AI."

"AI research is highly technical and specialized, deeply divided into subfields that often fail to communicate with each other. John McCarthy, who coined the term in 1955, defines it as "the science and engineering of making intelligent machines"

"Yes, I was really into two popular approaches, which include statistical methods and computational intelligence. What can I say USC did not want to fund me creating a BB- bosom buddy."

Reid looked at her weirdly

"I am kidding Spencer, can I call you Spencer?"

"Certainly"

Emily whispered to JJ "She speaks Reid"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the follows and the favorites! I think I have another chapter coming out tonight. **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bull Pen – Same day**

"Hey Baby Girl?"

Penelope turns to him slowly… remembering the last time he called her that. _Did he just really do that in the middle of the office? _

"Baby Girl?" she repeats.

Reid looks up at Derek quizzically.

"Sorry I just.."

Penelope cuts him off mid-sentence with a quick retort, "I've been called worse. How can I help?"

"We've isolated the Unsub to these four cities but we need to refine that list by using what we know about him. He is not fully mobile and there must be a record of his injury somewhere. The accident happened in 1996."

"Ok, I'll look into the hospital records for injuries to the right leg in 1996 and forward you that list"

Reid perks up and asks "How are you going to do that? Medical records aren't search able on any database.. Unless you are going to.."

"Dont worry about the how darlin'.." she says as she pats his shoulder, "I'll send you the info in an email ASAP."

She walks over to her lair and Derek can't help but watch her go. Her black dress hugs her in all the right places. She still smells of jasmine and oranges. When she was on top of him she would tilt her head down and her hair would caress his face with the smell of oranges and jasmine… she was intoxicating last night. He remembered grabbing her and flipping her on to the bed. She gave a hearty chuckle and said _it's on hot stuff!_ After hooking up with Samantha on the 11th floor, he decided to leave the Quantico women alone. You should never shit where you eat—he always heard the saying but after Samantha it made sense.

**Penelope's Lair**

Finally, 6:30pm has descended upon us…. well, 6:21pm but who's counting. She has shut down her babies, when she hears a light tap on the door.

"Hey Garcia"

"Handsome, I mean Agent Morgan. Let me guess you want to talk"

"I just –"

"I thought FBI agents were all about subtly and being incognito, or maybe that's the CIA—either way" she sputtered out… "Yes, we hooked up, Yes, we work together, Yes, we can keep this under our hats …unless you want to go right now" she looks around suspiciously "Then I would have to respectfully decline, y'know, being my first day and all"

She takes out a note pad and starts jotting something down while he asks "Do you turn everything into a snarky quip?"

"Don't profile me Hot Stuff… and I don't think that was snarky- but, even I know the walls of Quantico have ears"

"Here is my address come over with dinner and maybe we will get around to talking"

She grabbed her purse and heads to the elevator. She stops next to him in the doorway and whispers in his ear "Later, Hot Stuff"


	4. Chapter 4

**Penelope's Bedroom"**

"I can't – I need food – or I may pass out."

She got out of bed dramatically and quickly threw on a jersey fabric dress and an Asian inspired floral robe—she double wrapped the robe and headed to the door.

Derek smiles and says "let the record show that you, baby girl, called for a time out."

He throws on his boxers, slacks, and t-shirt and proceeds to follow her down to the kitchen.

**Penelope's Kitchen**

"Ok, what did you get? She asks, "Trying to figure out if we should have beer or wine."

"We have Chinese… so beer?"

"Great… oh, did they give you plates?"

"Nope, but we have chopsticks"

"Ok give me a sec. I have to dig them out."

She hops from box to box and Derek is amazed that she hasn't fallen yet. Something about her reminds, him of that trick magicians do with several plates on sticks spinning at different speeds… I'm always afraid that they are going to fall but they keep them moving. Penelope Garcia is definitely a quirky character, from her 70's styled glasses to her pink streaked hair. She brings a fun energy to almost everything. There was something about her that was just easy—she always seemed to say exactly what she was thinking and that kind of honesty was refreshing.

"Where are you plates?- I really have to unpack. Do you mind eating from the containers?"

"Baby girl, please just sit and eat?" as she grabs her seat he continues, "Ok we have shrimp lo mein, Kung Pao chicken, and sautéed broccoli in garlic sauce. Dig Inn."

They eat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you mind giving me a list of good restaurants in the area? I don't think I'll get to unpacking till the end of the week"

"Sure thing." He says as he lifts a piece of chicken to his mouth.

"So, is this the tactical training the FBI offers to all of their newbies?

"Only the pretty ones" He chuckles, "so you have been investigating me?"

"Had to – once I saw you in the office… I was like Fuuuuuccckkkk. I mean I'm not used to running into lovers at work. Are you? Don't answer that. What brought you to the FBI?"

"I always wanted to be in law enforcement since my dad was a cop in Chicago. I was on the police force for 3 no 4 years when the FBI recruited me.. I knew my dad would be proud, you know. What about you? What made you become a technical analyst?"

"Well, I wasn't recruited … the NSA found me because a few friends/colleagues of mine wanted to … what is the word… add transparency to the government by creating a government watch site called . We posted documents like wikki leaks. This wasn't our job, just our hobby. Well, one of my partners became too gun-ho and hacked these top-secret documents from the CIA and posted them to the site. We definitely exercised our bill of rights but, those documents… I would've never posted them. When we were both brought in, we were given the option of working here or jail and darlin' I was built for a lot of things but prison isn't one of them. You see I could've been a future Unsub… minus the killing, of course."

"So not funny baby girl. What about your family? They must've been pissed."

"Well my parent's died when I was in college and my brothers…" Sorry Derek said as he reached for her hand. She pulled away slightly and continued, "y'know they are off and married and I didn't want to be this burden or a neighborhood talking point. The thing that was the most surprising was my friends or lack there of, in this situation they were my heart—and nowhere to be found. Well put it this way.. my best friend and I haven't spoken since I left. It was the worse thing … never mind." Her voice changed to a more forced up beat tone. "I do want to get back to Venice beach- when my tour of duty is over but, I wonder what is left for me there. My mom would say that's the price of being stubborn. I bet your family would fight to be by your side. You seem like the kinda man who comes from a tight knit family."

"Yeah, we are super close. My mom would have moved heaven and earth so would've my sisters but with nagging of course. I was a handful when my father passed away but they wouldn't let me –"

"This kung pao is spicy.. Do you want some water?"

It actually wasn't that spicy he thought but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. It must be hard being in a new city without anyone. She should change her perspective instead of hell this could be an opportunity.

Crap, she thought. She shared too much – she wanted to keep this light and loose.

As she sat down—she looked over at Handsome and watched him eat the broccoli. She was surprised at how normal this felt.

Broccoli he asked

Sure and he fed her a piece.

"Yum, so Handsome you wanted to talk… Talk?"

"Actually I stopped by your office to ask you about getting the team I-pads for when we travel on cases and then you invited me over… and I never turn down a beautiful lady."

She threw her head back with laughter. "Really?" and she laughter hard. She had the most beautiful smile and laugh, he thought.

As her laughter died down he said "I can see the wheels in your head churning right now" he said smiling.

"Can you?" she asks as she hits him with her chopstick.

"Well I would like our coworkers not to know about this … I mean if I knew we were going to be working together I - I "

"Not a problem… so are you ready for round two…"

"I thought it was round 4 but who is counting," she says as she tosses her last chopstick at him.

"Someone wants a spanking?"

"If you can catch me?" She says as they take off to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS! I am so addicted to this story- I feel like it writes itself.

Today, there will be 2 or 3 new chapters posted - Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_The next couple of weeks I was immersed into the team. Rossi had a pasta night where we all kinda bonded and became more than acquaintances. I didn't want to go but it was mandatory per Hotch. I've noticed that FBI agents love to say, "that wasn't a request."_

_The next day I had mani/pedi's with the ladies, JJ was nice and welcoming but, Emily on the other hand was a semi-tough nut to crack. Emily did recommend a nice gym in the area since I've always wanted to take a Zumba class. In the end, I decided to sign up for dance classes at a studio down the street since I've always wanted to know how to __merengue__. It wasn't too hard to keep my schedule full since I was often at work – like all of the time. This job is so different from my academic job where we had 2 hour breaks between classes and TA's for assistance. Now, it seemed that everyday was a fire drill and being split between Team A and Team B meant super long days._

_I enjoy spending time with Reid, he reminds me of my best friend in high school—she was super smart and owned it. He has so many interest that I just love tagging along with him. He also reminds me of Patrick, my youngest brother,—something about Reid makes you want to protect and defend him at all times. Hotch on the other hand was hilariously uptight… I love calling him honey, like I work at Al's Diner. It gets under his skin so badly. He once said don't call me honey and I responded Ok, Sugar and I could hear him smile and grimace over the phone._

_Derek and I got into a rhythm as well… Sex whenever possible. I've even lost weight because of all the activity. To keep my head in the game I came up with a few rules… to keep this undefined thing between D and I light and loose:_

_- No one at works knows_

_- No sex in the office_

_- No overnights/ sleepovers_

_- No feelings_

_If any of the above were to take place, I would have to end it or take a break and reassess. Speaking of reassessing – to make Virginia bearable -I created a fun list. This list is a bunch of things I just had to do because I was on the east coast. A third of the list has been checked off because Derek was interested and even added a few suggestion. We went to DC to see the Cherry Blossom, Philadelphia for a Phillies game and cheesesteak. Next up was Maryland for crabs. He could not believe that I never ate blue crabs before. Also on the list was to get into yoga and sign up for a race. My best friend used to race all the time and I loved being on the cheering line._

_Last weekend, I went to the museum with Reid to see the Day of the Dead Exhibit. We ran into Morgan that evening while we were getting ice cream. He was on a date with Gina Sanchez from Counter Terrorism. The idea that they were on a date was really interesting -since he wasn't a dater—or maybe he just didn't want to date me. But who's keeping track and really, who cares right?_

**Main Street in Quantico**

Today, Derek is helping her find a couch. She kind of knew what she wanted a bright velvet couch. Something that would pop in her apartment. As they walked down the main strip, they stumble upon a mod furniture store, this store could be promising she said as Derek pulled open the door. The store had vintage too—which made Penelope's heart dance..

As Penelope oohed and aahed through the story Derek could not believe he allowed her to drag him out on this witchhunt – on a precious weekend day. But he was drawn to the way she lit up a room. Don't get me wrong, he thought, I'm definitely dating, but Ms. Right now is pretty on point.

She decided on a maroon velvet chesterfield couch… which magically enough suits her to the t. Derek she called – "what do you think of this one?"

"How do you feel about it? If you love it get it."

"I know but do you like it?"

"What does it matter it is your place? It's about how you feel about it, baby girl"

Oh, she said as she turned to face the couch. He wasn't my boyfriend or anything. His opinion shouldn't matter. After being in such a long-term relationship it is easy to go back to that comfortable space. He was not her boyfriend and you would think Gina was a reminder of that.

"Yes, I'll take it." She said to the owner.

**Cafe**

They grabbed a table at the café.. They ordered two lattes and biscotti.

Derek was telling her about how Ellie Spicer started calling him every day and how he feels about over-extending himself to a victim.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to be her port in the storm- but when she reaches out, I can't help but see her father dying in front of me. I can't get that vision out of my head. I keep on replaying it"

She takes a sip of her latte and Derek smiles because she has froth on her nose. He wipes it off for her as Gina walks over.

"Hey Derek!"

"Hi Gina," he says and gets out of his seat and gives her a hug. "Gina, this is Penelope Garcia, one of my coworkers at the BAU."

_Just a coworker Penelope thought to herself…_

"Nice to meet you Gina."

"Likewise."

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say hi and that I'm looking forward to the Clermont Quartet next Saturday."

"Me too, that New Orleans trio will have us 2nd lining our way home"

She smile and says "Nice to meet you Penelope." As she leaves the café.

_They have another date, she thought. Is Handsome finding love in Counter Terrorism? I mean she is cute and smart, I guess. Wait is it time for a break? This is what I wanted nice and light. I should take notes for Derek and diversify my interests. I can have gentleman callers too.. Wait this isn't a competition. I need to be more of a catalyst to my own life. I need to –_

"Earth to Penelope"

"Uhm yeah sorry. What did you say?"

They continued their conversation about Elie but Penelope was still thinking about Gina.

**A few days later in her Lair**

Garcia sees Derek is calling her and she answers

"Hey Hot Stuff, what's your pleasure?"

"Baby girl, you are on speaker."

"I charge more for groups."

Rossi & JJ chuckles

"What do you need?"

"Garcia we need you to locate this number 703-555-9078 and give us the address."

"On it"

"Just sent it to your phones."

**A few weeks later**

The team has been away for three weeks on back-to-back cases. First, it was a case in Canada that had 85 dead victims and now they are helping an agent solve a missing boy case spanning 2 years. This kind of work did wear on your soul. To clear her mind she has been throwing herself into her salsa lessons and yoga. In the beginning she was a horrible dancer and is surprised her partner, Miguel, stayed with her. But now four weeks later she can move and grove. She had to sneak out of the office for her class tonight, because she was supposed to be available for the team at all times. It sucked sometimes because she could never hang out with her classmates… like today.

"Penny do you want to come with us and get a drink?" asked Gary.

"I can't I have to head back to the office if you can believe it. How about this Thursday after class?"

In her car, she called Hotch,

"Sir, you rang."

"Garcia where were you?"

"I had 6-8pm blocked off for something personal. How can I help you?"

Emily chimed in like a good friend to deflect the wrath of Hotch... she didn't want the team to know about her salsa class.

"We need you to search school records for a child who was apart of the 1821 squad of the boys scouts, active in school till last month, his attendance would have dipped of – maybe no one noticed because he was a foster child."

"Gotcha, you will have the list to your phone in minutes, my furry friends."

She dashed in the building and hopped back on the computer. This is going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS! This chapter was hard for me to proof so I apologize for the typos.

Also, the personal thing Garcia was doing was the salsa class. I updated Chapter 5 to reflect that!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Next day-**

"Morning Princess" Derek says as he is walking into the bullpen.

"Mornin" she says slightly dazed walking through the door he held for her.

"Pump ya brakes –Every day I say 'Good morning' and every morning you say 'I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff.' Everyday. But not today?"

"I hate profilers. Do you know that?"

"Spit it out." He said giving her a fake stern face.

"Nothing, I'm exhausted. Last night took a lot out of me, my feet are killing me and I had to get here at 7am to work with Team B - Do I have carry-on luggage underneath my eyes?"

"No, you look beautiful" he said as he played with the pencils holding her hair in a knot.

"Thank you my chocolate Adonis"

"I forgot to get a coffee on my way in - so my first cup is going to be FBI coffee… ick."

"I was actually walking this over to you. Coffee just the way you like it - Full fat vanilla latte with walnut syrup."

"A god amongst men you are."

"Don't you forget it, baby girl" he says as he taps her nose.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" JJ asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Never, he's my motivation" she says as she exits

As he watches her walk away. JJ asks, "You really dig her don't you?"

"JJ, we're friend. Nothing more" he says as he continues to watch her.

"Well only Will looks at me like that"

**Conference Room**

After lunch, we convened in the conference room. Hotch starts the meeting with "You guys did excellent work on the last two cases. Let's go to Adobe Blue for Margaritas and start our weekend now"

When no one moved, Hotch asked "Why are you all still here? First round is on me."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Derek says as he leaves the room.

**Adobe Blue**

As they entered the bar, they claim a long table opposite the bar. The bar was decorated with sombreros all over the ceiling acting as paper lanterns to the light fixtures.

On one side of the long picnic style table sat JJ, Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan and on the opposite side sat Emily, Reid and Penelope. The waitress took their order and much to Reid's dismay Penelope order everyone a shot of tequila.

"Reid this new hair cut requires that you try new things… I just ordered you a glass of peer pressure—college style" she teased as she ruffled his hair.

Emily leans over "Garcia leave Reid alone, if you can't finish your shot… I'll help ya. I mean I'm already doing JJ shot" she chuckled.

The shots, the pitchers of margaritas, and JJ's ginger ale came at the same time. We gave thanks to the four day weekend and slammed our shots.

"Pretty Boy, I new you could do it" Derek cheered!

"Senorita Penelope" someone called from across the room.

It was Miguel and Eric from dance class. Miguel was a handsome 6 ft. Peruvian lobbyist who worked in DC proper. He has beautiful green eyes and deep honey skin. His eyes are striking but his hair steals the show. His hair is like this ocean of short luscious waves. He lives with his partner Eric who is a DC freelance blogger transitioning to full time artist. Eric was shorter, like 5ft 10, with sandy brown hair and a hipster beard.

"Be right back, guys." She walks over to them. Eric greets her with a kiss and hug, while Miguel acts as if he hasn't seen her in years and gives a kiss and a twirl.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"It's salsa night at Adobe Blue and I DJ this party" says Eric as he heads over to the DJ area.

"And I am here to watch my lover and dance all night – you must dance with me Penelope" he says as he spins her and guides her into a simple salsa two step.

"I will, I promise – are folks from class coming too?"

"Yes the Tuesday night folks will be here."

"Awesome!"

She hopped up to the DJ area and watched Eric as he put the final touches on his set list.

"Play something easy for Miguel and I to dance to… pretty please"

**Simultaneously this conversation was happening at the table**

Rossi and Hotch are discussing the art of a fine cigar, when Emily says,

"Hubba, Hubba look at the tall one… geez Louise."

JJ laughes "you're too much."

"I'm just saying Sergio and I get lonely sometimes"

"Did you know Garcia was a dancer?" Reid asks anyone who is listening to him.

He continued with "I remember her saying she had two left feet when we went to see 2001: Space Odyssey—so this is a new development."

"Maybe her boyfriend is teaching her" Emily replied "she is kind of secretive about her weekends."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend" Reid and Derek say at the same time.

"Well she definitely has some moves." Derek said thoughtfully

**The Dance Floor**

The music starts to play and Garcia takes off her cardigan. She is now wearing a fitted tank top and a wrap skirt with embroidered flowers at the end, and matching green sandals. Miguel grabs her hand and she starts to cha cha.

Derek silently watches her dance. Her partner leads her into a playful cha-cha. 1,2, 3 and 1, 2, 3 and spin. As Derek watched her hips sway, his heart tightened.

_He missed her. They were gone for like 3 weeks and he missed just being around her and holding her. At first it was just about sex but it merged into something else for him. It happened when they went down to Chesapeake Bay for Maryland Blue Crabs. They drove bright and early on Saturday morning—well he drove and she provided the soundtrack. There was a lot of traffic so a 2-hour ride became 3 and change—and all they had to eat was coffee and yogurt. By the time they got to St. Michael's Crab Shack, a floating restaurant on the bay, she was beyond famished. The look on her face when a bucket of crabs was delivered with a hammer and a bib was priceless. It took her twenty minutes to eat her first crab and when she was done – she could not believe she did so much work for so little crabmeat. She pouted and he knew at that moment what she must have looked like as a child who didn't get her way. After that, they sat on the bay by the lighthouse and ate a lemon ice and made-out like teenagers. As they headed back to the car, she kissed him and said "it was the best day she ever had". That night she broke one of her rules and slept over. It was one of the best nights of sleep he had in months – no nightmares_.

"More margarita Morgan?" Reid asks.

"Sure Pretty Boy" he murmured still watching her.

There were more people on the floor and Penelope gave Miguel a kiss and headed back to her seat.

_Derek wondered who was this guy? And how long have they been together? I have no right to ask that. That's one of her rules. Penelope had a bunch of rules—she didn't think he knew, but he did. They have been hooking up for 6 months and she never sleeps over. When she sees him with other women -she never asks about it. The closest they ever got to a declaration was Chesapeake Bay. She pretends to be this aloof and cool woman with him. But, never in his years as a profiler, or as Derek Morgan, has a relationship remained so ambiguous for so long. Every woman and I mean every woman starts the "where is this going" conversation but, not Penelope. Maybe she just didn't expect or want more from him. But he new he wanted more from her. He wanted to add his own rule, "We sleep only with each other."_

"Hey twinkle toes" Rossi said as he passed her a 'rita.

She takes a sip of her margarita and says "Yum, this is so good!"

"I thought you had two left feet."

"I do, Dr. Reid but a month or so ago I signed up for classes at the studio down the street. So now I have one and a half left feet."

"Impossible to have half a foot"

"Does he teach the class?" Emily asked as she continued to oogle Miguel.

"No, Miguel is my partner. He is amazing - You should come Em it's a lot of fun and it's right by your gym… I've learned salsa, cha cha, and merengue."

"Well show me what you got, baby girl" he says as she grabs her hand

"I pooped—"

"Not gonna take no for an answer –" he says as he removes the drink from her hand "I've gotta see these moves up close and personal."

A merengue song is playing as, Derek places one hand in the middle of her back as she places a hand on his shoulder. He takes her other hand and begins to dance. With one leg between hers they begin to sway counter clockwise to the drumbeat.. As her feet move to the beat her hips glide to the rhythm.

"I thought I knew all you moves, baby girl?"

When he said that she danced away and around him like she learned in her advance class. When she arrived at her starting position she whispered in his ear "You ain't seen nothing yet."

As the music quickens so does Penelope's hips and Morgan begins to spin her. They are having so much fun they forget there are other people on the floor.

As the song end, Penelope starts to head back to the team when Derek pulls her closer and they dance to the next song which is a slow latin love song.

"I knew you were going to show off, Angel Fish."

"What do you mean?" He says too innocently

She smiled and tilted her head "aaww you missed me?"

"Maybe. Did you miss me?"

Her smile widens and her heart races as she shakes her head looking at the sombreros on the ceiling "Not really."

He brushed her hair out of her face -

"Since we don't have to come in, tomorrow, I think we are going to have to break one of your rules. You're sleeping over."

As she was about to protest he put a finger on her lips and said "I wasn't asking"

"Are you sure, Gina won't mind?"

Surprise danced in his eyes and he leaned in and said "Jealous?"

"Never, Hot Stuff"

**Back at the Table**

Rossi and Hotch notice that Derek and Penelope are still on the dance floor. Rossi smirks and asks Hotch "When do you think they will let that cat out of the bag?"

"Imagine what our conference calls will be like when they do." Hotch replied

"I think I should sign them up for a professional conduct class." The two men chuckle.

Derek put is hand in the middle of her back as he guided her back to the table.

"You never cease to amaze me Penelope Garcia." Hotch said.

"That makes the both of us" Derek


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Mi casa o su casa, guapo?" (my house or your house, handsome)? Garcia asks as they headed to the parking lot.

"You speak Spanish too?"

She grabs his hand and says, "If this was Pew Wee Playhouse the word of the day would be SURPRISE". She pushes her glasses down like a librarian. "Let use it in a sentence shall we "Garcia is full of surprises."

"Yes you are." They stop equidistant between their cars and he says, "Come to my house Clooney misses you." He puts his pointer finger underneath her chin and leans in for a kiss. He smells of velvety cedar, she misses that smell. His lips brush hers. She steps back. "Nuh-Uh, we are at work"

She releases his hand and heads to her car. "Baby, you shouldn't be driving" he called. "I'm not, I'm grabbing my go bag from my car."

_He headed to the car rubbing his head. She looked so beautiful tonight. She wasn't as he remembered, though. Her breast seemed bigger and her face smaller… well she was smaller but still curvy. Her hair was blonder, she got rid of the pink streaks, and her bangs were always in her eyes. She just seemed more everything, y'know brighter, funnier, sexier, - at this moment, if this is what coming home to her felt like – he was addicted. _

**Derek's House**

She walks into his house and was greeted by Clooney.

"Howdy George? My feet are killing me." She tells the dog as she slips off her shoes and put them on top of his bookcase in the foyer. "You're not going to chew up this pair, Clooney"

Derek tosses his keys on the table and turns on the lights. He turned to see her leaning on the wall in the foyer taking off her shoes. It took everything in him not undress her right there. Be cool he told himself… we have all night.

"Drink?" he asked her. "Water, please" she replied.

"So when did you start taking classes, baby girl?" He asked as he opened up a beer.

"What's that?" she said as she walked over to him? "You're such a beer connoisseur." She took the bottle from his hand to look at it. She was so close to him, her hair smelled like it always did -jasmine and oranges, with a hit of sweat. He shifted his weight to create distance between then.

"Trust me you won't like it. It's very hoppy." Derek said.

She lifted the bottle to her lips and took a sip. He watched her mouth intently, after the sip was done she licked her lips and said, "You were right," She says as she passes him back the beer and she drinks her glass of water.

She shrugged her shoulders and inched over to him, closing the distance he created. "I started the classes a few weeks ago. It's so much fun and it helps me unwind."

She looked up at him and brushed her bangs out of her face as she rose to her tippy toes and kissed him gently and slow. She nibbled on his bottom lip and deepened the kiss. She started a trail of little kisses on his face. First his eyes, then his cheek, then his neck, and back to his mouth. He pulled up off her tank top and began to kiss her right shoulder. Derek she moaned.

The made love on the kitchen floor.

**Next Morning**

She woke up in Morgan's arms. She turned around to look at his face to see if he was really sleeping and he was. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over his face like a blind person. As a kid, she used to do this to her parents so their face would be imprinted in her mind just in case she ever went blind. She feels kinda silly doing it now, but he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful lying there.

"What are you dreaming about?" she asked him in a whisper.

"You, crazy lady" he whispered back to her.

"I knew you were awake"

"Really? How is that possible when I've been awake for 30 minutes—I was trying to let you sleep in"

"How late is it?" she asked

"Ah" she moaned "never mind, I don't want to know." She turned to him "Can we just stay in bed all day?"

"We could" he replied, "We definitely, could but I don't think you would be happy."

"It would be divine," she said as she stroked his chest.

"Divine" he said as he started to get on top of her "Torture" he added as he began to tickle her.

"Stop" she screamed with laughter "stop" he kept on tickling her until she was out of breath.

They made love again

_She grabbed a dress from her go bag and threw it on. It was too loose. This was one of her favorite dresses. How much would it cost for a tailor to take in all of her dresses, she thought. She had been the same dress size for like a decade. Now her curves were melting away. She grabbed a brand new dress from her bag. It was a mod inspired purple shift dress with green geometric shapes on it in. This dress fits perfectly – she couldn't believe she was a size 10/12. One thing she did like about her weight loss was that her stomach was smaller. When she was in her early twenties her breast were big enough to make her stomach not poke out and this was the effect she was seeing today. _

"D, do you have a hair dryer?" she called through the house

"Come on princess—why would I have a hairdryer."

"I don't – I just thought D'hôtel de Hot Stuff would have essentials for women callers"

"Sorry P, no women callers, and no dryers"

She put her hair into a lose twist so it could air dry and headed down stairs. Clooney was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs wagging his tail vigorously.

"I think someone wants a walk."

"I took him for a walk when you were in the shower."

"Clooney, is the bacon monster coming to visit… the bacon monster… argh, argh (she tried to bark)" she took a piece of bacon from the plate and shared it with him.

"Do you need help?"

"Nope "he replied with a kiss "just grab a seat"

She grabbed a seat at the end of the island and watched him make breakfast. The toast popped from the toaster and he placed them on the saucer. "Perfect timing, western scramble is ready" He placed the eggs on their plates, in one spinning motion and then returned the pan back on stove, while he grabbing the juice from the opposite counter.

"Dig In", Derek said.

"This is good, Handsome—what 's in it?

"A chef never reveals his secrets."

"My dad used to make something like this when I was a kid—but he put in jalapenos and spinach. He was really into food." She laughed thinking about her father. "My mom couldn't cook a lick. He was so into cooking that we had a bookcase filled with cookbooks in our kitchen. He found cooking relaxing"

"Well, I've mastered breakfast—other meals require me to call my mom for assistance" he chuckled. "Once I was helping my sister make my mom a birthday cake, when I was home from college, and all I have to say is it ended with the fire department coming to our house. My sister loves telling that story."

Clooney was whimpering by her feet. Last piece, honey she said as she patted his head.

"So what do you have planned to do today? Penelope asks, "I think I may head out?"

"Eating and running, Baby Girl?"

"Well, not exactly but, I need to buy a few dress for work or find a tailor to take in a couple." Her loose twist fell out as she knelt by Clooney. "I was thinking of heading to a few of the boutiques by the furniture store. And then I have to get a new pair of dancing shoes"

"Ok, Ok." Derek said rolling his eyes, "I'll bite."

"What?" She said getting off knee and walking towards him

"What's the deal with you and Miguel, Ms. Penelope Garcia?"

"He's my dance partner" she smiled and her eyes lit up "Jealous?"

"Humph," he said taking a bite of his toast.

She lifted his face and said "I think, I see the green eyed monster… maybe it's clouding your judgment profiler?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's gay, SSA Derek Morgan… Is Gina gay too?

"She is most definitely not gay, but we are only friends." He said tapping her nose.

"Friends like you and I or Friends like you and Reid?" She said looking down at her red toes.

"Oh, we're friends? I thought we were more than that," he teased.

She looked up at him, "I guess we are doll face."

She kissed him and said, "I guess I should go shopping."

"Why do you hate relationships so much?" he asked

"I don't hate them…" she said shifting her weight to the opposite foot "I admire them and people who can make it work. I just "she shrugs "I'm a once bitten, twice shy kinda girl and my heart doesn't reside where it should—I guess."

"Where is your heart in California?" he asked quietly and uncertain.

As soon as the question left his lips he wished he never asked. Her eyes flashed with pain before transcending to sadness. He'd never seen her eyes so sad before. He wondered what she was thinking about – or should he ask who.

"Sorry for pushing" he said rubbing her shoulder "tell me whenever you are ready."

She shook her head, "The past is the past - there is no story to tell."

"Give me 15 minutes and Clooney and I will come with you… dress shopping. If you promise him a twirl in the park"

"Deal" she said.

She hadn't thought about California or him in such a long time. Maybe her heart was actually mending. That thought brought a smile to her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS (keep them coming - I3 them)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**FBI Cafeteria **

Reid and Penelope enter the cafeteria. It's crazy packed because it's raining out. They spot a group about to exit and they seize the table.

"I made you two thanksgiving turkey sandwiches and one turkey and swiss for me"

"Thanksgiving sandwich?" Reid asks looking at the sandwich suspiciously.

"It has turkey, cranberry sauce, cheddar, kale, tomato, and mayo…my brothers love this sandwich."

She pulls out a bright blue folder – "Ok, Operation Baby Shower" she announces very executively.

"Sorry, I'm late" Emily says as she joins them. "I was lost in paperwork—I am going to grab something quick—maybe not look at the line"

As Penelope looks at the caf line, she sees Derek and Gina and her heart drops. Reid turns to see what she is looking at Derek.

"Maybe he is taking my advice."

"Hmm?" she says.

"I told Derek that a woman can sense a change in you. Well my mom said women can sense a change in you, and when you are serious - they hover. Derek and Gina met on a case like 4 years ago. He flirted with her, but she denied him at every turn, because he was a player. Now, I think there is a shift and he wants more. Did you know his longest relationship was 6 weeks?"

Reid continues to yammer about Derek and realizes that something he said has changed her mood. At that moment, he realizes that she likes Derek – like in a romantic way. They're always super flirty, but he thought that was just their thing. Now, it seemed like the subtext was deeper.

"Garcia are you and Der—"

"Pst, no Spencer I'm sooo not his type." She answered before he could finish his sentence.

"Actually you are, see he -"

"Back to JJ's baby shower, Pretty Boy"

"I'm thinking since we know it is a boy, we should play around with the nursery rhyme that's what little boys are made of."

She opened up her folder and showed him the ideas. Emily joins in and they discuss and come up with a plan and list of tasks.

"Will and JJ are going to love this. Maybe I should make mint juleps -since his is a proper boy from Nawlins."

Derek spots them in the cafeteria and comes over.

"Whatcha plotting over her?"

"We are planning a surprise baby shower for JJ?" Reid answers

"Do you need any help?" he asked

"Maybe you could come over with Reid and help hang the decorations."

Penelope's phone rings- it is team B – she leaves the table to take the call.

While she was on the phone with SSA Fields, Reid asked Derek about Gina.

"No, she actually wanted tips for tactile training. She was up for a spot on Samuel's team."

"Tactile training- sounds kinky" Emily joked.

"Nah, she is not the kinda girl who is into Derek Morgan." He replied

"What girl isn't into Derek Morgan?" they (Emily and Reid) both ask simultaneously and incredulously.

Derek looks at Penelope and began to describe her.

"The kinda girl who is way to smart to think she can change my ways, she knows I'm not ready too get serious.

"Maybe you're a lot more ready than you realize." Reid says.

Garcia returns to the table "Duty calls, my furry friends"

"Thanks for the sandwich Garcia, it was delicious."

Derek puts his arm around her shoulders and says, "You made Pretty Boy a sandwich? You never cook for me."

"You gotta earn it" she replied as she poked him in the ribs.

The Rest of the week was kind of crazy the team. They went to Arizona to solve a case. A family was killing parents and abducting the daughters.. for their son. She swore she couldn't make this stuff up if she tried.

**Penelope's Home**

Today is Baby Shower Day. She has already made the baseball inspired cupcakes in vanilla and chocolate, crudité, salad, mint julep, and light appetizers. She pre-ordered the main dishes but wanted to make a few items so it to feels homey. The tables and chairs were delivered as well as the balloons. The boys should be here soon she thought to hang the decorations—but since she was already ahead of schedule, she figured that she should start.

Outside of her apartment, Reid was ringing her bell, when Derek shows up.

Reid, "I've been ringing the bell for 10 minutes and I even called her—do you know where she is."

"She is probably can't hear the bell - I'll let you in."

"You have a key?" he asked surprised with the typical Reid lilt at the end?

"Yeah, I'm her back up" he answered too quickly.

They entered her apartment and it was bright and colorful. It surprised Reid that it wasn't as cluttered as her desk – it was bright but spacious.

"She is probably in the garden."

The walked out to the garden and see her standing on a ladder putting up the Chinese lanterns.

"Penelope Garcia," Derek chastised.

"Hey doves"

"You should not be up there, hard-heard. I told you to wait till I get here."

"I thought I would get a jump on it- No big deal" she said as she climbed the ladder. "Thank you so much for coming over."

"I don't mean to put you to work right away but - Can you put up the lanterns, the Christmas lights, and streamers? If you are hungry there are snacks, food, and drinks in the kitchen - I'm going to change and I'll be back to help."

As they hang the decorations, Reid asks, "So what is going on with you and Garcia?"

"Not you too—we're friends."

"You know I am the last one to notice these type of things and if I'm noticing it must be obvious."

"Noticing what Reid?"

"You love her…"

"I can't believe you're giving me relationship advice. Am I that much off of my game?"

"Yes, and it's because of her… and I think it is pretty awesome!" Reid says proudly.

Derek blushed and smiled—he couldn't hide it anymore. "Don't say anything, man!?"

"I knew it."

"Shh, I said keep it to yourself - I do dig her. I dig her a lot, but she is holding something back or hiding something but not in a malicious way… at least I don't think so. I'm mean, Reid, she is obviously heartbroken over someone and that isn't me." He spoke so fast; it was as if he was on a Shonda Rhimes show.

"Uhm, it doesn't take a profiler to notice she hasn't been that way for a few months."

"She doesn't want anyone to know and I respect that – so you have to keep you mouth shut, Pretty Boy"

"Hey, I'm not Prentiss! Your secret is safe with me." Reid says then locks his mouth with an imaginary key.

When she came back down the lanterns and lights were up, the tablecloths were out, and the gift table was set. The boys were sitting in the garden drinking beers.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are done."

"Hey Garcia, where's your bathroom?" Reid asked.

"Right off of the living room."

As soon as they were alone, they were all over each other. The wind blew a plate on the ground and she jumped. She thought it was Reid.

"Derek treat this like the BAU no funny business." She said sternly.

"What do you mean?"

"No hanky panky, this is the office, ok."

"Seal it with a kiss" he teased.

The party went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect and JJ was surprised – she even cried! This was a non-traditional shower, since anyone who knows JJ should know -she is not a girlie-girlie. She did give a heart-warming, thank you. This BAU team really is a family and Penelope felt the full force of that today.

A little bit before sunset folks started to head out.

She was sitting in her yard, looking up at the lights drinking a glass of wine. Today went perfectly she thought. She didn't think it was possible to love her team, but in this moment, she loved everyone- she hoped it wasn't the wine talking—what if she had Stockholm syndrome? That thought made her laugh… Stockholm.

"There you are—what are you giggling about?" Derek said, as he made his way into the yard.

"Do you want me to help you clean up?" he asked.

"No, sit with me for a while"

"Isn't the yard beautiful – the lights make me feel like we are in a magical place in the sky."

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Ha Ha" she said sarcastically.

"I didn't think I could be happy in DC but I am – I really am. I didn't have this in Venice"

She kissed passionately and said, "I didn't have a Derek Morgan in Venice"

"Derek" she said looking up at the lights and the lanterns—"please don't break my heart."

He kissed her and said "never."

"But, I do have to be honest – I told Reid – I told Reid about us."

"Ok"

"Ok? You were so adamant about that rule and now it is ok."

"Yeah, I told JJ" she said and then mouthed "oopppsss".

"Should we tell Hotch?" She wondered out loud and then answered her own question "we work with the best profilers in the country they must know. How were we even keeping it a secret?"

They both started to laugh at the insanity of hiding the truth from profilers. Love makes you do crazy things he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS (keep them coming - I love them)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Derek walks his family around the bullpen like a proud son. This is their second visit to DC and he wanted to make sure they had a great time. He took off a couple of days for his birthday to show them around the city and of 'course the first stop was work.

"Hi Desiree!" Reid said a bit too excited. He then tried to balance it out with "Derek said that you were coming later this evening. We are in the middle of an interesting discussion about the Death Star.."

"And you remember Prentiss and Reid?" Derek interrupted

"Of course," Fran said with the warmest smile.

"Baby Girl" he called from across the room.

"So that is his _Baby Girl_." Desiree says to Fran.

Reid and Emily share a knowing glance and smirk.

"Mom and Des, this is Penelope Garcia"

"Nice to meet you." Penelope replied.

Fran reached out and gave her a big hug—"We've heard so much about you. It's great to put a face with a name—a pretty face I might add," she said to Derek.

Penelope blushed; and Derek said, "Stop it", playfully.

He turns to Reid and Prentiss—do you know where JJ is?

Reid glances at her office and replies, "I think she is training her replacement – Jordan Todd, I think."

"So what do you guys have planned?" Penelope says to the Morgan ladies.

"Derek is taking us to a couple of places in DC and we just came back from the Baltimore Pier—the renovations are amazing—have you been?" Des asked.

"No" Penelope replied.

"Yes, you have princess, when we went to the Bay and we stopped there for beignets. Remember the place is like Du Monde in New Orleans."

"Right, the mall and hotel on the pier" Penelope's phone alarm goes off… "whoopsie, I gotta head to a debrief—It was great meeting you and see you at dinner"

**Back Room of Cubano**

Dave Rossi and Fran enter the back room at the same time.

"It's good to see you again, Fran"

She blushes "you too David"

"It was great seeing you at the book sign a few months back and I'm glad you enjoyed the book"

"Yes, and I enjoyed dinner too David" she said smiling shyly.

The room is bustling with good conversation and laughter.

"Yes, Will is really liking the DC police. His partner is great—she has 2 beautiful girls."

That is fantastic" Emily replied

"Emily, the guys in his squad are pretty handsome," she said with that fixer-up smile.

"Thanks but no thanks, I hate blind dates"

Penelope entered 30 minutes later— "Sorry, I'm late "she said grabbing the seat next to Reid.

"I'm just glad you're here princess" he smiled "oh and I ordered for you"

"Thanks, handsome"

The conversation and the good times continued. When dessert was served Fran toasted Derek.

"Derek, you are the sunshine in my day and I know if your father were with us today - he would be so proud to see the man you have become." She looks a Derek pointedly "I am so proud of you. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Reid, Emily and Penelope – thank you for keeping him safe and loving him as much as I do. You all are family and if you don't mind can we all bow our heads and pray."

The BAU team complied with Ms. Morgan's request.

"I pray that god will deliver me a few grand babies sooner than later."

The table erupted with laughter.

"Mom" he said which made everyone just laughs harder.

**Derek's House**

Later that evening Penelope called Derek.

"Are you home?"

"Yup, I just dropped them off at their hotel."

"Great, I'm coming over—I forgot to give you your present"

He answered the door half naked. She came over in a trench coat.

This was going to be interesting, he thought.

Underneath the coat was a flesh tone nightie bedazzled with faux jewels, her gorgeous legs, and black high heels. She looked like a voluptuous Vegas showgirl.

"If my memory serves me correct – there are 3 rooms we haven't had sex in yet – I don't know if a foyer is considered a room, but let's check it off for good measure." She pushed him up against the door and started kissing him. She made her way to his trousers and proceeded to show him the pleasure of her mouth.

They made love in all the rooms that night—for good measure.

She wakes up to the smell of breakfast. She throws on her robe, brushes her teeth, and yes adds a touch of concealer & gloss before she heads downstairs.

"Hot Stuff whatchamakin'?"

When she turned the corner, she saw Fran and Desiree in the kitchen.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"Penelope?"

"I knew it!" Desiree exclaims.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Derek."

Speak of the devil; Derek came back from his run with Clooney to be greeted by all the women in his life at once.

"Morning?" he said surprised.

Desiree took this time to point out the obvious.. "We came by to make you breakfast and hang out and look who we see… your girlfriend."

"I am feeling extremely underdress… I'm gonna throw on some clothes."

Breakfast will be done in 15 minutes Fran called after her.

"What happened here?" he asked them while giving them kisses.

"She thought we were you, hot stuff." Des said with laughter in her voice.

"Cut it out Des… I didn't get a chance to introduce your properly last night, but I was mom" he gave her another kiss.

"I'm gonna go freshen up" he said as he made his way up the stairs.

He opened up the bedroom door and heard her in the shower. He got naked and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey you" he said as he joined her in the shower.

"Hey" she said, making space for him in the shower.

"Sorry about that."

"No, they're your family. I just – I'm just embarrassed that's all… no biggie"

"No need to be, they've seen me in worse predicaments with my girlfriends?"

He kissed her.

"Well boyfriend, show me the predicaments you speak of?"

"We don't have enough time" he said sternly "But, I can show you when they leave" he teased.

"I don't know they may come back to make us lunch and you don't know how to have a quickie" she teased.

_**A few minutes later**_

"Crap," she said as they got dressed in his bedroom.

"What?"

"I never remember the hair dryer. Thank god, I don't travel with you guys because I would never have my dryer."

"I bought you one. It's on the 2nd shelf in the closet of the bathroom, I thought I told you."

"My hair loves and I love you, my chocolate Adonis" she kissed him and hustled to the bathroom.

**Dinning Room **

The spread Fran made was phenomenal – it was like every breakfast food you can think of for like 10 people.

"Wow, mom you went all out."

"Grab a seat and dig in."

Fran and Des alternated playing 20 questions with Penelope. They knew the basics who she was, where she was from, what she loved, and random facts. However, they didn't know about her parents which she hated discussing—it always made her sad no matter what and sometimes it was hard to perk back up. This was the first instance where that did not take place. Fran's follow-up question almost made the orange juice come out of her nose.

"Do you want kids? How big of a family? —Derek promised me a million grand babies."

"It never gets old, mom" he said as he squeezed Penelope's hand

"Wowsers, I was thinking 2 or 3." She replied with a smile.

They continued talking until they exhausted all possible topics, it seemed.

"I apologize but I have to dash. I'm supposed to meet up with JJ at 230."

"It was great meeting you both and spending time with you", she said as she gave them a kiss and a hug.

"Let me walk you out, baby girl."

"Thank you for a great birthday present and birthday night." He said as they headed to the door.

"Oh that reminds me, here" she said as she passed him a gift from purse.

She kisses him and says have fun.

When he made it back to the kitchen, his mother said "I love my future daughter in law!"

"Yes, hot stuff she is pretty amazing – so what is the deal with Reid?" Des asked

**Buy Buy Baby**

"JJ you have to get him a few sailor out fits, Blonds toddlers look so cute in them"

"We don't even know if he will be blond"

"Oh he will be" she smiled.

"What about you – when are you going to give Fran those grand babies?"

"Ohmigod, how crazy was that. I know that he told her about us but they were there this morning making breakfast and I thought it was Derek … all I was wearing was this skimpy robe - they almost saw too much Penelope."

"What I would give to be a fly on the wall that morning." JJ teased.

"And I know where Derek learned his integration skills—his mom. She knows how many kids I want, that my parent died, the car I drive, and that I have a hint of cellulite at the top of my thighs… too much info JJ."

"I think that is pretty normal stuff."

"My ex's mother, was so particular. I felt like I had to get dressed up every time we went out in my Eddie Bauer best—just to look casual and crisp."

"You have Eddie Bauer Clothes?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Eddie Bauer, J Crew, and some fancier dress for formal dinner, of 'course. She was an uptight lady who lunched. Anyway Fran was different – she is like can you give me grand babies—tomorrow."

The continue to look at clothes when JJ asks

"So how are things going with Morgan?"

"Amazingly well. I don't think I've ever been this happy. He just get's me and I feel at ease with him. I mean, I didn't always feel that way—his looks are too disarming sometimes – I felt like I was waiting for the other shoe to drop. But then I realized like neo in the matrix what if there's no shoe- get it no spoon."

"I think you needed Spencer her to land that joke."

"Basically, I love Mr. Hot Stuff" she laughed.

Did she just say that… it rolled of her tongue so easily. She did love him and he loved her. Sometimes life is just that wonderful and easy.

"I think you need this"—she picked up a pair of denim overalls.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS (keep them coming - I love them)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Morgan's birthday the team was busy for 5 weeks straight. They barely got a chance to put down their go bags before they had to hop on the plane again. She expressed to Hotch that she would be interested in travelling with them since, she had been trained in basic tactile, defense, and weapons in a TA boot camp before she started but, he explained that she would have to pass certain test to be allowed in the field. She would have to pass tactile, gun, and defense training. Since she has been at the BAU, none of their cases had digital or technical aspects on the front end—often the technical aspects of the case happened after they had delivered a profile. She traveled with SSA Field's team to San Francisco for a case – a man was finding women and via chat rooms and raping them. It was a horrible case to be on but at least they caught him quickly.

The job itself was unsatisfying because she wasn't creating - she was just executing. What she loved about teaching and robotics was the idea that you were able to test, experiment, and learn as you go. Learning how fucked up human being were was not her cup of tea.

She and Derek were great together and she was so thankful that he loved and accepted her - quirks and all. Not having to get proper for his mother – because she loved her for who she was – was such a change. She stopped comparing him to past loves and stopped correcting her former self. You know how if you boyfriend hated eggs you probably just started eating less of them – not because you hated them or because he wanted you to - but simply because it worked it's way out of the equation. That is how I used to be – correcting problems before they occurred because they occurred in the past. With Derek, those problems don't exist.

I do have a new set of problems though, I'm not sure what they are because they are new.

Derek seemed like an open book. He was always caring and doting on her. He was passionate but she only saw that side of him in bed and at work. They never fought because nothing was ever that important – it was like one of them always saw the big picture at the right time or, – one of them always conceded before it escalated to a shouting match. He was assured of himself, which was sexy as hell. When guys would flirt with her – he didn't get all barbaric and alpha. He just came over and within minutes - the hopeful suitor would be gone. He fiercely protects what he loves. I could gush all day about Mr. Handsome Derek Morgan, but I would never get any work done she smiled to herself.

Phone rings

"Kitten can you pop over?

"Sure thing Daddy-O"

**Rossi's Office**

"The camera should work now.." she clicks a few keys and poof. "Yup, it is working."

"If you're around this weekend they're playing the new Crystal Mind Fields 2 at Loft 21. It's an augmented reality multiplayer game."

"I don't like meeting the avatars in person," Rossi replied.

"Come on, Rossi it could be fun."

"Does Derek know you're meeting avatars?" he joked.

"What?" Derek asked – popping in after he heard his name.

"Aw shucks, here comes Mr. Party Pooper - I'm trying to get Rossi to come out for a game night. You know that game I play Crystal Mind Fields well Rossi is my partner sometimes and I was invited to an Augmented Reality game in DC this Friday. It should be fun well, beyond fun…" she tried to say convincingly to Rossi.

"He likes playing from home… like you should—" Derek countered.

"No this could be a story for the grand kids, Rossi-" she promised.

"Kitten, I don't have any kids – but I'll think about it. If we don't get a case."

"Your maybe has been accepted." She says as she heads out of his office.

"Hey" Derek said as he put his arm around her "What is this augmented reality?"

"It an added element to gaming where the players interact in reality—y'know teams look for clues in real life situations and—"

"Woman, that sounds like a case waiting to happen. A room full of geeky unsubs."

"Or you could think like that…" she teased as they took the long way to the bullpen.

**JJ Office**

"Do you think she's ready?"

"As ready as she can be Hotch. I would have loved to have more time but Strauss wouldn't bend" JJ replied

"What do you think? Do you like her?"

"She is great, hard working, and ambitious. I think her ambition may make her too much of a perfectionist but all in all you are going to love her."

He chuckled "Did you just profile her JJ."

"I think I did" she smiled

Derek and Penelope pass her office.

Hotch watches them.

"They're pretty amazing, aren't they?" Hotch asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Garcia and Morgan, they found a way create and maintain beauty in a grey desert. Our jobs take so much out of us and they found happiness – I think that is impressive to say the least." He said as a thin smile formed on his lips.

"It is." She said surprised by his statement

"And I admire them. How is the case load going?"

Jordan Todd enters the room and she is wearing a simple black suit and with a blue button down shirt. She looks very FBI.

"Hi JJ "

"Hotch" she said a touch more stoic.

"Todd", He gives Todd a tight-lipped smile and exits.

They continue to go over the JJ's responsibilities and JJ is confident that Jordan is ready. Towards the end of the day, they start to wrapping up and JJ says, "So I think that is about everything. You will do great. -Do you have any other questions?"

At that moment, Derek walks by in his baseball gear—a baseball cap, FBI tank top, sweat pants, and equipment bag. He is talking to Reid about how to perfect his swing for their game.

As the walk by, Jordan Todd asks— "So, what is the deal with Derek Morgan? He is hot!"

"We don't believe in team fraternization." JJ responded slightly annoyed that, that was her last question.

"Thank god I'm not on your team, right." She smiled and laughed but JJ didn't join in - the moment was awkward to say the least – JJ's entire body tightened up.

"He is in a relationship", she said matter of factly

"Married?" Jordan countered

"No, but"

"Well, then he's fair game." She said watching him exit the bullpen.

Jordan continued wistfully "We could be the ultimate FBI couple."

JJ let out an exasperated sigh and said, "His girlfriend is my best friend"

"Oh sorry JJ. I was just kidding, y'know that right"

However, she wasn't and they both knew.

**Derek's Home**

He came home after the game and his home smelt wonderful… a mix of savory spices and chicken. Clooney didn't even great him at the door. She was jamming to MIA – he could hear her singing along- she has an eclectic taste in music, to say the least. When he entered the kitchen, he saw a vision that made his heart stop. Baby Girl was making dinner. She was taking turns using the spoon to stir the simmering sauce and as a mic—she was pretending to be one of the background vocals. She looked so beautiful wearing a tank top and jeans. Her curls were falling every which way and he just leaned on the wall and just watched her—this woman, he thought, was everything.

(Bad Girls- watch?v=2uYs0gJD-LE)

"_Live fast, die young bad girls do it well_

_Live fast, die young bad girls do it well"_

_Live fast, die young bad girls do it well_

_My chain hits my chest when I'm bangin' on the dashboard"_

She sang into the spoon when she saw Derek standing there and jumped out of her skin.

"Omigod, you scared the bejesus out of me."

"I didn't want to interrupt the show." He said walking towards her

"What are you making?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Moroccan chicken with a cous cous royal and roasted veggies."

"Sounds delicious" he said behind her as he smelled her hair.

"I can get used to seeing you bare foot in the kitchen making me dinner." He whispered in her ear and then kissing her neck.

"Something about that sounds sexist"

"Never!" he said playfully hurt.

"I just don't think I'll ever get enough of you," He said as he kissed her again.

"Shower Mr. Sweaty—I'm not going any where."

They talked about their day over the delicious dinner.

"Since Hotch is with Beth do you think we will have more weekends free?"

She said as she started to clear the table and continued "I would love to visit my brothers in the bay area."

"Stop, you cooked. I'll clean" he said as he finished clearing the table.

"Y'know, I was thinking. Why don't you move in with me? I love waking up with you every morning and—"

"Sure" she replied simply.

"You are here almost all the time –"

"I said yes, handsome. You can stop convincing me."

He was so surprised because she normally had to weigh the pros and cons, then actually test it out, and then maybe you got a yes.

"I have to check with rental agency but I feel like my year lease is up next month or the month after."

"That was easy… too easy. Where is my Penelope Garcia? He started to tickle her but she ran and he chased her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Penelope and Strauss ride the elevator to their floor making stiff small talk.

"Stop by my office today. When time permits," Strauss asked as they parted ways

Arggh, what a great way to start the morning Penelope thought.

"**Bull Pen**

"Here is your coffee, sug."

"What did Fields want?"

"He broke up with me … I now only work with you guys. How great is that?"

"I have to transfer a few of their projects for their new tech TA Lynch, so I'll see you later alligator."

**Penelope's Lair**

"Baby Girl I think you swapped the coffees"

"My bad -I was thinking we should have movie night at your house, it been months since it was your birthday and we still haven't watched any of those movies I bought you."

"Sounds good, but shouldn't you be packing, woman?"

"Yes, well come over and help… pretty please handsome with sugar on top."

"Ok, but we really have to pack" he chuckled "I think you are more productive when I'm not there"

"Did I tell you that Strauss wants to meet with me? She asked me like we were girls but we are not girls you know"

**Lobby**

A tall good looking man with brown slightly straggly hair going in every direction, wearing a navy suit, t-shirt, and a brown over the shoulder bag with navy converses – holding a small shopping bag, looked lost on the BAU floor.

As Derek made his way to the bullpen he asked "Excuse me, can you tell me where Penelope Garcia's office is?"

"Sure, matter fact I will walk you there." Derek said as he looked him over and determined he was harmless—nervous but harmless "I didn't get your name."

"Jackson," he said as he extended his hand "Nice to meet you…."

"Derek" he said shaking his hand.

"And here we are…Baby girl"

"Can't stay away can ya, hot stuff? Why don't you close that door and we play—"

Derek interrupts her "You have a guest, baby girl."

"Hi Sweet P." said Jackson

She stopped typing and turned around slowly.

"Jackson, -how -what OMG."

She gets up and he walks over and gives her a huge embrace. She was in shock no words could come to her lips.

"This feels like a dream," he says. "I brought you frozen deconstructed tacos from Lilly's. She said nuke them one at a time, for 45 seconds and assemble. It will taste just like it's off the truck."

"Thank you" she said so confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to visit you – your shackles aren't so bad." He says as he plays with her hair.

She is jolted back to reality when she sees Derek leaning on the door eyes full of questions.

"Derek this is my … my Jackson and Jackson this is Agent Derek Morgan."

Prentiss walks in and informs them of a new case.

Derek and Emily make their way there to the conference room.

Penelope turns to Jackson. "I have to go for a quick meeting—stick around if you can—don't touch anything"

"P, I'll hang - maybe I can take you out to lunch or something."

"You should put this in the fridge" he says to her as she hustles out the room.

"Sure" she says as she grabs her I-pad.

**Conference Room **

She is staring at the bag from their neighborhood taco truck. They had a standing date on Thursday's nights of tacos on the beach. Lilly had the best tacos and margaritas - only friends had access to her margaritas. They lived in that neighborhood for 5 years, Lilly was like family. She continued to stare at the bag chewing on her pen.

Derek watched her as he listen to Hotch. That is the same look she had on her face when they met—she was staring into the Jameson chewing on a straw. She looked so sad and lost. He hadn't seen that look in her eyes again, until today. Who is Jackson?

Her thoughts went to Jackson too. I can't believe Jackson is here. When I first came to DC, all I imagined was him coming to his senses. Every doorbell, email alert, and call - I used to imagine it was him deciding to wear that suit one more time and be my knight in shinning armor. When William and I were arrested by the NSA, all he could say was I told you so. He became his parents – through and through. They always disliked me because I wasn't what they wanted for their son—but, I was what he loved more than anything… or so I thought. He became so self-righteous and self consumed all he could see is how this would affect his career. He's a leading economist who is on the tenure track at UCLA and I was bad press.

When I accepted the deal – I begged him to come with me but he wouldn't. He thought William and I were having an affair and couldn't see past what he called an emotional betrayal—since it was never physical. I packed up my stuff from our home and left him a note professing my love and his grandmother's wedding ring—my engagement ring. We loved each other so deeply that when we parted it was as if my heart left me too.

The images of that life kept on flooding back to her -I remember the first time I saw him on campus, with his jet-black hair and slim frame. Some thing about him reminded me of Keanu Reeves in Speed but with shaggy hair. He was beyond gorgeous! As he grew older, Keanu is whom he resembled more and more. He had thick black hair, brown puppy dog eyes, an olive/peach skin complexion in the summer, and a splotchy beard whenever he decided to grown one in.

Back then in college I was shy, but my roommate knew that I had a crush on him and set us at the Ribbon Ball—a campus wide blind date. We had such a great time and we were inseparable ever since. They traveled together France, Spain, Morocco, Peru, Argentina and Uruguay. Studied at neighboring grad schools and taught at the same college. When they fought passionately and made up the same way. They were best friends in life—everything they did they did together. Until now.

Derek watched her bite her bottom lip and stare off into space. She obviously wasn't paying attention and her body became stiff and rigid.

I loved him so much she thought.

"Garcia" Hotch called

"Garcia" Hotch he said again annoyed

Derek taps her on her arm and she is shaken out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I'm here"

"Are you sure?" Hotch snapped.

"We are going to need you to create a list of suspects based on the information we have. Once you have the list, we will regroup here and see if we can create a more detailed profile. I would like to try and crack this case in the office—if possible"

"Is everything alright? He asked again.

"Yes, sir. I'm just hungry or in need of coffee."

As the team dispersed Morgan pulled her aside.

"Baby girl, what was that all about? Who is Jackson?"

"My friend— it's a long story and I promise to explain later"

"Your whole demeanor changed since—"

"Derek, don't profile me," she said like a warning

"I'm not, I'm just being a concerned friend-"

"Ok, then drop it please" she snapped – she never snapped at him like that before.

"Fine, after you Garcia"

**Garcia's Lair**

"Jackson, I can't do lunch today." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Only you show up out of the blue expecting the world to stop."

"Come on you know how much I like to surprise you," he teased

"Let me walk you out" she said.

As Derek left Hotch's office, he watched their good bye.

"Can we do dinner? I am only here for a few days and I want to tell you the good news."

"News? Tell me now" she said excitedly.

"No, tonight," he said as he stroked her jaw line with his thumb. He leans in to kiss her mouth and she backs away and glared at him. "What are you doing Jackson"

Now, Jackson looked perplexed. What was wrong with her?

"Ok, tonight then… what time? 630-ish?" He asks.

She nods.

The elevator opened and he says, "I might be done early sooo.. I'll wait for you outside."

**Garcia's Lair**

Based on the information Emily provided her, she created a list of seven possible unsub who fit the criteria. She then did something new using facial recognition software to find the unsub. They ran the software against street cameras at the crime scene locations and found a match. The local officials were able to have the unsub in custody with in the hour. They walked over to tell Hotch the good news.

Hotch was pretty impressed that Garcia was able to find the unsub with the parameters they had provided. This saved the team 2 travel days and lives. To say he was happy was an understatement. He could tuck Jack in tonight, he thought.

"Great work guys! Drinks at Pete's – we caught the unsub and we didn't even have to board a plane—that's cause for celebration."

"I have to meet with Strauss—so I will meet you guys in the lobby."

**Strauss' Office**

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, please have a seat. Are you enjoying your time at the BAU?

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Call me Erin."

"You have made Agent Hotchner's team extremely successful and productive and I wanted to know what can we do to keep you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your first year with us is almost up and I would like to know what I can do to make the 2nd year a good experience for you."

"I would like to go in the field, I guess. That is one dynamic of the operation I don't see from my office. - Besides that, Ma'am, I mean Erin. Things are going fine."

"I mean - it would be great if the FBI thought about exploring tech development. Like creating programs for the agents instead of acquiring technology after the fact."

"Interesting, Would you consider working with us after your project is up?"

"Sure, she smiled. Project was an interesting word to use to describe her time at the BAU, Penelope thought.

"Great. That is all for now. I will have Megan put a meeting on your calendar for all of us to touch base – you, myself, and SSA Hotchner."

The entire team exited the building - Jackson calls her name. The team turns around to see who is calling her.

"Wow, your early." She said looking at her phone.

"I finished my meeting early and I was just sitting her reading."

"Are you coming Garcia? Emily called as the team continued to walk.

"Yes," she called back.

"Who is that? Reid asked

"Don't know, kid" Derek said very monotone.

"Do you want to come and get a drink before dinner?" she asks as they start walking towards the team.

"Sure."

"So what brings you out east?"

"Guess" he teased.

"Is your sister finally marrying Brian?"

"Nope, two more guess." He said smiling down at her.

"Your parents are in town and they specifically asked you to visit me?"

They both laughed "Nope, last guess and then you have to wait."

A concerned look crossed her face and she asked, "Did someone die?"

"And now you have to wait till dinner."—He chuckled.

Derek was sad because it was like they were in their own world and she was sparkling like a Christmas tree. Derek snuck a few peaks at them as they trailed behind the group. He would later get angry when he realized the most important thing—he did not know this world existed until now.

**Pete's Bar**

When she entered the bar, the team already had the pitchers and mugs. She walked over and said "Jackson these are my friends and co-workers Aaron, Jennifer, Reid, I mean Spencer, David, Derek and Emily. Guys this is my friend Jackson."

Hi and nice to meet you were said as Jackson quipped at Penelope.

"Oh, we are friends now? I thought we were more than that- Is that the proper demotion for an ex-fiancé? There's gotta be a middle ground."

"Really, Jackson Montgomery" she said smiling "that is the middle. Well, my heart refers to you as the fault line if that makes you sleep better."

"Touché" he said as his eyes beamed happy rays to hers.

And they laugh.

When she saw the puzzled looks on the profilers faces – she tried to explain the joke "When we traveled to Chile, we found these super cheap bungalows that seemed so perfect and quaint. Most of them were vacant and we thought we stumbled on the deal of the century. Well, we woke up to tremors every morning and by the fouth day deduced that we were staying on a fault line hence the cheap price.. since then we - Never mind, If you have to explain a joke it's bad. I need something stronger than beer-Who needs a drink?"

Coke JJ? She asked

"Sure."

"I'll help you, Sweet P."

"Nope stay, Fault line, Derek can you come with me?" she asked.

"So, how do you know Penelope?" Rossi asks as they headed to the bar.

"We met in, college sophomore year,- we fell in love and have been inseparable ever since. I haven't spoken to her since she has been here and I just wanted to come and check on her—"

He turned to see her and Derek at the bar and continued—"but she seems to be happy."

"What brings you to DC?" Emily asked

"Just Penelope" he said smiling at them.

"That's sweet" JJ said, as the rest of the team continued to profile him.

"When are you due?" he asked

"2 weeks give or take."

"How are your feet?"

"Fine, why?" she asked acknowledging the weirdness of his question.

"Towards the end of my sister's pregnancy she became obsessed with her feet. Ed, her husband, had to give her a foot massage every day and she dragged P, to the nail salon every week."

"Well I do appreciate a good foot massage. It sucks not being able to see them." JJ replied

"That explains Garcia's obsession with your feet" Emily said. "Garcia is always asking JJ if she wants to get a pedicure."

"So, what do you do, Jackson?" Emily asked returning him back to the Spanish Inquisition.

"Like P, I am a professor at UCLA. I teach economics." He smiled at the table and said, "I also enjoy reading, surfing, racing and statistics—this feels like speed dating."

"Well, you are at a table of FBI profilers" Rossi retorted

**Simultaneous this conversation was happening at the bar**

"So, please don't freak out. I can see your wheels turning and I want to let you know he was my fiancé and now he is friend. We haven spoken in ages. I did not know he was coming. Does that satisfy all of your questions Agent Morgan" she smiled.

He started to speak

"Oh wait—why? He's probably in town for a wedding or something. I can tell you more after dinner."

"How did you do that?" he smiled—

"I'm the OP, Original Profiler," she said in her tough girl voice.

He laughed

"I will be back with more than enough time for us to pack, ok sug?"

"Sure, baby girl."

She kissed him and said "guess what?"

"Strauss wants to be my friend—and that is why I needed this G&T"

They returned to the table and continue chatting until it's time for Jackson and Penelope to leave.

Derek went to get another pitcher and the profilers de-briefed.

"What do you guys think of Jackson?" Emily asked.

"I think he is a pretty nice guy" JJ replied

"I would think so too if he wasn't in love with Penelope" Rossi stated as fact.

"I noticed how he could not take his eyes off her," Hotch added

"He made it a point to let us all know that they were engaged and he always called her by her pet name. It was as if he was staking claim."

"I'm surprised that Morgan didn't go all cave-mannish on him." Emily interjected

"He trust her, and we know how hard it is for him to do that—but then again he has never had any reason to doubt her" Hotch answered matter of factly.

"I just hope that today wasn't his first time hearing about him," Emily said

"It was," Reid pointed out.

"That's not good" Emily pointed out. "with the history of college, traveling and being engaged that is a huge chunk of yourself to keep hidden. We all know for her not to bring it up means that he still is very important to her."

"Also, she did not use their pet names once- which shows she was protecting/ hiding something on a subconscious level," Emily added.

"Morgan didn't use a pet name either. Gosh guys, they're moving in together - this isn't a blip on the radar" JJ said.

"Says the only non-profiler at the table" Reid countered.

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! **

**Thanks for all of the follows and REVIEWS (keep them coming – I love them)**

**These next series of chapters were my initial inspiration for writing this story. I am not sure how the writing process works for y'all, but the chapters 12-14 came first and then I built it the story around those ideas. I am really excited about this story and I hope you are too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jasmine's Cafe**

"I would like to have the kale salad with salmon" Penelope ordered.

"And I'll have the salmon burger and fries" Jackson says as he hands the waitress back the menu.

"So what brings you to town," she asks as she sips her wine.

"You Sweet P. "

"Ok, what does that mean?"

"I know, I didn't handle the Rise situation well but"

"This story starts all the way back there? Maybe we should have ordered a bottle." She jokingly said he did not crack a smile, he just continued

"But to me, one day we were in love and the next day you and William were miles away. You guys created your own little world and I wasn't allowed in."

"Jackson-" she said as she lowered her glass.

He continues "When the website was shut down, I was selfish. I wanted you hurt, like I was. Then you left."

She couldn't believe he wanted to rehash their break-up. Maybe he never had the chance to get the closure that time and being apart had afforded her.

"Jackson it wasn't like that." she interjected

"It was like that for me-We have been separated for 9 months and 16 days. I've been calling you and you never returned my calls or emails. Penelope we didn't even talk or have a grown-up discussion… you just left the ring on the kitchen table with a note."

Her emotions were rising – did he come here to blame her? Where did he get off?

"I never received any calls or emails and besides that - What was there left to say? You made your decision. I asked you to come with me and you said your life is in Cali. I wasn't about to keep your grandmother's ring and have your mother hunt me down."

She summarized her position with "You left me when you refused to come with me."

"No P, you left me when William became more important than us. When you weren't working everything was Rise this and Rise that. We barely went out because you had your passion project and I was this guy who wanted to – I don't know plan our wedding."

"You were jealous of a blog ... Jackson Montgomery, that's rich."

"Sweet P, I'm not here to play the blame game."

"It sure feels like it"

"I am here to do what I should have done almost a year ago. I'm hear to support you and love you."

This shocked her – he wanted to get back together? No….

"It's too late… I'm"

"No it's not too late… I have an interview for a visiting professorship at American University. UCLA approved it -I think I will get it. If I do, we can start to piece our lives back together?

"Jackson, We can't just pick- up." Her brain was spinning and she could not think straight.

"Sure we can, you'll see."

"Kale Salad?" The waitress asked

"That's me."

They ate their meal in silence. He looked so hopeful watching her eat. _She could not wrap her mind around this discussion. She had prayed for this moment for months. And of course, when she didn't want it anymore it came. She had to figure out how to do this gently—maybe she could pray that he didn't get the job. He was her best friend in the world and she had to find a gentle way to do this. Was he just sitting at home pinning for her? What emails and what calls? She had to figure out how to let him down easy. They have been friends since she was 18 and he has always been self-centered – but he loved her and she should have known he would come a knocking – even if it was too late. _

_I will tell him definitively that we are over tonight. She had to make that clear and when that sunk in, she would tell him about Derek. If she did it too soon Jackson would project and then her best friend would hate her future husband. Did she just say that? Omigod, I just love my handsome so much – and I need these two to get along._

_She knew Derek was the one—this is just something that you just know. He made it through a year of my crazy and still loved and adored me._

**Derek's SVU**

_Derek was making his way to Penelope's house when he started to think about Jackson. She never brought him up by name—she was always referred to him as her best friend, or her family, but never my ex-boyfriend or ex-fiancé. He understood the idea of privacy and wanting to keep things to yourself, but how was he supposed to be her rock, her love, at least her boyfriend and she couldn't share this with him. Some thing was just bugging him about the whole situation. Why was it a secret? We all have exes but to hide it makes no sense. Unless, she still had feelings for him. That's the only answer that makes sense, actually._

_He wondered why the charade of moving in with him if he was just Mr. Right now. I mean with all of her rules it made sense. No relationship talk, no relationship - if it was up to her we could still date whomever we wanted. He was the one who wanted to go public, he was the one pushing for the relationship, he asked her to move in, and she met his mother. How could I not have seen this? I pushed and pushed, for all of these things that she didn't want. He rubbed his head as he got out of the car. She never wanted to move it forward because she was waiting for him._

_Everything became so clear in that moment and Derek could not believe he was so stupid. Following her around like a lovesick puppy when she was playing him. I guess the player- has been played._

**Jackson's Car**

Jackson tried to lighten the mood on the way home by giving her updates on college gossip. She only was half listening, because she was immersed in her own thoughts – she had to be strong and stick to the talking points. No rambling and please no crying.

When they arrived to her home, she said, "Thank you for the ride home Jackson, but I have to be honest here. You can't come back here and think we can pick up where we left off. I was supposed to be your wife and … and we…" she started to cry. "I don't want this anymore. I am a different person and" he stepped closer to her and wiped a tear from her face.

He said, "I'm not giving up on us... that is one thing I can't do. I have my interview tomorrow and then I would like to see you."

"I can't I have work and then my class."

"Class?" he asked.

"I salsa now...yeah," she sniffled "I salsa now."

He stepped in and started wipe away another tear.

"Jackson, you just don't show up to someone's job and blindside them. Most people call or send flowers."

"What can I say surprises and grand gestures are my thing," he said looking down at her passionately.

"Next time flowers," she said off the cuff.

"Next time?" He said quizzically, "Next time it is."

He leaned in for a kiss. He caught her lips and kissed them softly and gently. He stepped in closer and kissed her more hungrily. Caressing her in places that he knew would send shivers down her spin. She broke away and told him breathlessly -

"I am not yours, any more. Please go back home."

"You are my home." He said trying to reach for her.

"I'm sorry Jackson. I'm not"

**Penelope's Apartment**

She ran into her apartment. That went horribly wrong, she thought. When she opened her door, there was handsome waiting for her by the window

"Hey" she said biting her bottom lip as she was wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, I'm late. But I was held up."

"I can see that," he said with a tone that flew over her head.

She leaned her head on the door not facing him. She just prayed that this night would be over. She took a couple of deep breaths and regained her composure and said

"This has been the hardest day of my life—I just want a shower and drink wine. Do you want to join me and then we can pack?" she said finally turning towards him. "I think, I have a migraine"

—She stopped dead in her tracks.

She'd never so him so angry – his jaw was clenched, his eyes had zeroed in on her - as if she was a criminal, his chest was stuck out, and his arms crossed. It didn't take a profiler to see -his was pissed.

"What happened?" she asked

"You tell me Penelope," he said her name as if it was a curse as he gestured towards the window.

"It isn't what you think" she said slightly exasperated.

"Tell me what I'm thinking Garcia"

"I can't when you are this mad-Today's events have been a bit soap opera-ish for me and I haven't had one minute to think about things—everything has been happening so fast – I've been so reactionary. Please, just sit with me and let's talk. Please-" she pleaded

"I'll stand," he said

"Ok, I'll stand too" she said getting up. She took off her shoes – she began to pace and talk.

She took a deep breath "he kissed me – my ex fiancé kissed me after dinner and it caught me off guard and I stopped it, reiterated that we are over, and asked him to go back to California."

She continued, "I know it must've looked bad to see someone else kiss me but – he knows, there isn't a chance of us getting back together."

"I don't care about the kiss" he lied and said.

"Oh, then why are you all puffed out, interrogating me, and eyeballing me all green monster like?" she smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jackson?"

"I can tell you about him now- Who is Jackson?" she continued as she paced "he is my ex-fiancé who I begged to come with me to DC. He couldn't or wouldn't come and we broke-up. We haven't spoken since that day. We were together since I was 18 or 19 and I loved him completely. His family didn't like me so much and the website was their unspoken proof of how unworthy of their son I was. He thought I was cheating on him with William – not physically cheating, but mentally cheating or emotionally cheating– but I think he was just mad that he had to share me with someone else."

"Why didn't I tell you about him? She asked. "Because he was in my past and I didn't want to revisit it – it isn't as important as you think it is or as it sounds."

"Derek" she said walking closer to him and grabbing his hands, "This doesn't change anything. How I feel about you and what we have. I am the same girl you got a coffee for this morning and you are the same guy I kissed on the elevator and said I love you to."

"Nothing has changed – I love you and you love me. Can we take that shower now?"

She leaned in to kiss him and all he could thing about was the kiss he saw a few moments before—he turned away.

"This changes everything"

"What" she whispered

All of these questions rushed into his head and he knew that even if she could answer them it would never be enough.

"Things have definitely changed-What does he want then baby girl, if it is over why is he here?"

"What does it matter?" she whispered

"What?" Derek asked.

He turned her so that she was facing him. "What does he want, Penelope?"

"Me" Derek looked like she slapped him –"but I want you."

"I just saw you kiss him Penelope, it looks like you want him too – so, please don't lie to me or yourself."

He ran is fingers over his head.

"Is this why you had all of your rules. You wanted to be free and I kept on boxing you in? I wanted you to move in, I wanted you to talk about him, I wanted you to meet my mom, I wanted to be your man—but did you want any of it—did you? Because from where I'm sitting, it looks like you were waiting for him—I mean look a your place. If you wanted to move in with me I wouldn't have to force you to pack."

"Look at me" she said raising his chin. "I want you and only you. You saw a kiss but you didn't hear me. I said to him I'm not yours, I said to him go home, what else can I do? You just have to trust me"

"But I don't trust you. I didn't see you fight him off, you didn't introduce me as your boyfriend—does he even know you have one? Does he know you're moving in with me? Does he?"

"Does he Penelope?"

She shook her head and he laughed.

"So, at this dinner he is talking to you about how much he loves you and how much her wants you back - and you don't even mention me?"

"No, but it not what you think I know him and I know – "

"Well you don't know me, Penelope Garcia because we are over."

"I have to go."

She blocked his path "no—I'm not done talking with you – you have to hear me out."

"What else is there to say—the facts are:

- Your ex is here

- Your ex wants you back

- You've never told me about him

- He doesn't even know I exist

And you call this love?"

He walked passed her and through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Day**

Penelope walked into the BAU at half mass. She can't believe the fight they had. She'd never seem him so angry. She didn't even try to call him because she knew he needed to cool off. Sometimes the light of a new day put things into perspective or so she hoped

She saw JJ's office light on and she need to decompress. She headed up to her office to chat.

"Hey JJ…. Oh Hi Jordan Welcome to the team!" she waved from the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, can you give me a buzz when you have a moment."

"Sure, Garcia."

As she walks back to her office, she sees Morgan.

"Morning Handsome!" she said a bit too enthusiastically.

"Garcia" he replied with out breaking his stride.

She hoped he would have cooled off but judging by that greeting, he didn't. When she arrived to her office, there were several bouquets of flowers waiting for her. One of them had a note and a MP3 player attached. The note read:

Sweet P,

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_God know's we're worth it_

_Remember when we went to that Jason Mraz Concert in San Jose, and we were the only non-dirty hippies there. I still buy his music because it reminds me of you. Here is a song that makes me think of you._

_I love you _

_Jackson_

**Lunch with JJ and Emily at Katie's Café**

They are sitting at this cute outdoor café a few blocks from the office. It has a mom and pop feel.

"This is your good bye lunch, and I don't want to ruin it with the soap opera that has become my life." She says as she puts her head on the table.

"Ruin it" JJ said

"Argh, I also don't want to cry," Penelope says as she raises her head dramatically.

"Derek and I got into a fight last night and he walked out on me, last night." She said as tears started to form. "So much happened and it is all my fault. I miscalculated so many things" she sighed heavy trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"I never told him I was engaged, I never told him about Jackson—well I did tell him about him, but in an ambiguous way -according to Derek, then Jackson kissed me. And flowers"

"He what?" Emily said.

"Yes, and then I never told Jackson about Derek because I was trying to let him down easy – I work best when I have a plan, and I didn't have a plan. Then I came up with a plan, you know, like –

- we are broken up and we aren't getting back together—check

- I am dating a great guy and I love him – check

- We are moving in together and I want us all to be friends – check

But my intentions were good—I just screwed up the execution."

"Do you love Jackson?" JJ asked

"Of' course, but as friends, we have known each other since college. I never imagined my life without him —like, he would be the maid of honor at my wedding. We are closer than my brothers, he is my family."

"Well, why didn't you tell Derek about him? JJ asked curtly

"Because when I met Derek, I was trying to erase Jackson from my life. He hurt me by not coming to DC, we called off our wedding, and I was giving him the mental silent treatment. When Derek brought it up he said we could discuss when I was ready and I said there wasn't anything to discuss because the past is the past."

"I understand why he's upset. How can someone so important to you be a person he doesn't know or ever heard of till they show up on your doorstep. The profiler in him can't rationalize that inconsistency and neither can I—honestly" Emily said.

JJ interjected "it is like a sibling relationship. If I'm mad at my sister I can ignore her, not speak to her for a year, and never speak of her as well, but once it blows over and you see them – it is like what fight, we are family – I get it Garcia."

"Well I don't have siblings so I don't understand that dynamic, but I do know, Morgan is all about trust and when it is gone it is gone." Emily said regretfully "Just give him time and maybe he will come around."

"I am going to try my hardest but I just can't figure out how – how to reach him. But I will figure it out. He has to still love me a little but -don't you think? You can be in love on Monday and done on Tuesday.. can you" she trailed off 'Thank you for your honesty though, much appreciated, mi amigas"

**Later that day**

A case came in. She sat in her normal seat but Morgan sat in Reid's seat, which was the first thing a room full of profilers noticed.

"Team this is, Jordan Todd, she will be filling in for JJ while she is on maternity leave."

She shakes each team member's hand and takes the seat next to Hotch.

Hotch continued "This looks like the Reaper guys so wheels up in 15. And Garcia we are going to need you to be on call."

"Sure, Hotch."

As the team clears the room. She calls Derek

"Garcia." He said turning to face her – his face was tight and in a stoic disposition.

"Do you want me to watch Clooney?" she asked.

"No, he'll be at the kennel," he said matter of factly

"You sure, I don't mind at all and this could be a long—"

He cut her off in mid-sentence "I'm sure."

She caught his hand, as he started to walk out of the conference room "Can I call you tonight?" she asked.

"Sure." he said looking at her hand and letting it go, "I have to head out."

Jordan enters the elevator with the team (Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Emily, and Morgan).

"Garcia should open her own floral shop." Todd said trying to make small talk with the new team.

"Why?" Reid asks

"Have you seen her office? Someone must love her or it's her birthday—her office is full of flowers. Like, every kind you can imagine. I mean whoever he –"

Hotch cuts her off and says "When we land in Boston, Morgan and Rossi go to the crime scene, Reid and Todd check in at the Police Department, and Prentiss and I will head to former captains house."

**Penelope's Lair**

"Yes, Jackson -I got the flowers."

"Thank you they are beautiful but we really need to talk – I can't tonight - I have class. How about tomorrow night at 930ish?"

_**Later that day**_

The second change in her normal BAU routine is Derek no longer called her – it was always Emily or Reid. That was inevitable, she thought, since he wouldn't take her calls. Maybe, she was babying Jax, he was a big boy and she had to set him straight, in order to get through to Derek. She promised herself that tonight was going to be drama free—she's going to dance class and then a nice bath with a large glass of wine.

Hotch called her

"Garcia we need the contact information for Foyet, Reaper's only living survivor."

"Ok, he has had 7 aliases—I sent them, his current number, address to your phones."

"Hey, you can call it a night we are—be in bright and early tomorrow.

"Sure thing boss man."

**Hotel**

The team was checking into their hotel and everyone notice Derek's dark and stormy mood. As they were heading up to their rooms, Emily did what she knew need to be done. She was going to talk to the pissed-off Derek Morgan, everyone else was too afraid to. That thought made her chuckle to herself.

"Hey Derek, do you want to grab a beer?"

"I'm beat – I'm just going to—"

"Well, can you protect me from the creeps at the bar?" she smiled

He sighed "Sure, Prentiss." – he knew where this was going.

"Can I have a Stella?" she said to the bartender.

They waited in silence until he returned with the beer.

She took a sip and said "You have to talk to her."

"What?" he said surprised by her bluntness, but then again this was Emily Prentiss.

"You have to talk to Garcia, she is so worried about you and I know you're upset. I would be too, but what you have is special -you can work it out. What is that saying—you don't throw out the baby with the bath water."

"Prentiss, it isn't that simple," he replied

" Actually, it is. You guys have something really magical." She said

"Yes it is." He ran his fingers over his head and continued "Come on Prentiss, we are profilers. What does it mean when someone hides something or someone that's important? When you ask them about it they repeat the question? When you realize that you don't know the person you're in love with you have to ask—what was it in the first place."

"Maybe you shouldn't profile her?"

"How can I not, Prentiss? She lied by omission and I did ask her about it. Now there is a kiss and god knows what else, a room full of flowers, ex-fiancé, and a past I know nothing about. How can I trust her when there is so much I don't know about her."

"You know she loves you, Derek"

His phone rings.

He looks on his phone and sees her picture.

"You should take that"—she says and leaves the bar.

His finger hovers over the answer icon on his phone. He sends the call to VM and orders a beer.

**Dance Studio**

She hustled over to her salsa class. She missed the last few classes because of work and she was looking forward to catching up with her non-work friends. She entered the studio, hung up her bag, and put on her red dancing shoes.

As she enters the studio, she feels calm and relaxed. This is just what the doctor ordered.

"Can I be your partner?"

She turns around and sees Jackson standing there. Argh what the heck-

"So you've taken up stalking since I left—You're really starting to creep me out." She said annoyed.

"There are only 3 dance studios in this area" he smiled and added "soooo, not stalking you"

"I already have a dance partner, Jax – so enjoy the class."

This month's lesson was the Samba. With Jackson being there and all of her missed classes- She couldn't focus and was stepping all over Miguel's poor feet -like it was her first day. She made a note to herself to stop by DSW tomorrow and get him a gift card since she was ruining his shoes.

"Can I cut in? he asked Miguel towards the end of class.

"Sure," he said.

She glared at Jax.

"Come on, Sweet P you have to give me your last dance." Jackson said with a smile.

"I can't and you shouldn't be here" she walked away, change shoes, and exited the class.

"Sweet P, wait" he called

"Let's grab dinner and talk – you gotta be hungry and there is a cute place around the corner."

"No, I have food at home."

"Was that an invitation?" he asked teasing her.

"No."

"Then come with me and keep me company – 20 minutes tops you know I'm a faster eater and I won't talk about us, California, or your boyfriend upstairs…. And did I tell you …I have pictures of Caroline's baby" he said trying to tempt her.

He stood there with that smile that she could never say no to.

"20 minutes" she relented

This time dinner was different he told her about their friends and showed her pictures of their families. Then he showed her his kids - He has a tradition of taking pictures of his classes every semester—this was Fall Semester 2012.

When the exited the dinner he looked at her with love in his eyes and said

"See, that wasn't so bad and now was it."

She smiled and said "Well it didn't suck" and they laughed like old times.

As they arrived to her car she began looking for her keys.

"This was nice Jackson." She said with a smile.

"Even if I don't get the job, I am coming here Penelope. I wasn't the man I needed to be when you needed me, but I am going to spend the rest of my life making it right."

"Jackson, I've forgiven you already, and I don't want to you to come here. We can rebuild our friendship anywhere. I don't need you here to babysit me"

"Jackson, I don't want to ruin this nice night we had and I am so tired of crying – I want you to just accept that this is over."

"That is the one thing I can't do… I am sorry, Sweet P."

He kissed her on the lips and she stepped back to break away. But in reality backed herself into her car. He caressed her hips as he deepened the kiss. She surprised herself and kissed him back. He put his leg between her and pulled her closer a moan escaped her lips as her breast tingled with excitement. He nibbled on her bottom lip and then went to her neck. His stubble against her neck heightened her arousal—but he always knew that.

"No Jackson, No." she said pushing him away and getting into her car.

She drove with her head in the clouds, she passed her exit and wound up at Morgan's house. She called him and she could tell he sent her to voice mail.

"Derek, I'm thinking about you and I miss you. I just want you to hold me and tell me everything will be fine –I miss you, please call me.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. My chapters were getting to long so I had to split them—I will try to correct the grammatical errors in the previous chapters – it's hard to see them sometimes. _**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The Next Day**

The team put Foyet into protective custody, after The Reaper killed all the passengers on a Boston metro bus. Penelope worked all day to see if they could get an image of the Reaper before he put on his mask. None.

Jackson sent her flowers letting her know that American University made him an offer and she called to remind him that they need to talk tonight.

After her dinner party, at Miguel and Eric's, she headed home to meet Jackson

At home, she's rehearsing what she is going to say. No variations and no kissing – we know he is going to try but we have to anticipate and deflect. She knew that when she got Derek on the phone she had to tell him Jackson knew about their relationship since that was one of his main points. She also knew that it was too soon to tell Jax but she just couldn't loose Derek. She continued to practice her lines Jackson I'm seeing someone – Jackson, I am in a relationship.

Her doorbell rings and it's Jackson. He is wearing jeans, white t-shirt and a brown corduroy blazer. His hair is messy as usual and he still hasn't shaved. She was still wearing her dinner party outfit—a black off the shoulder loose dress with gladiator sandals and her signature black cat eye glasses. Her hair was resting on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful—where did you come from… dinner?" he asked.

"Come in" she said.

He walks in and surveys her place. "This is so you. I love the pop of pink by the couch. Is this the bowl we made in Ceramics 101? I didn't know you kept this."

He walks closer to her and tries to kiss her but she avoids it. Point 1 for Garcia.

She walks away from him and towards her glass of wine and begins-

"I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't know or think you were really moving here – and maybe, I was trying to protect your feelings but I've met someone."

"What?" he said shocked and breathless.

"I've met someone" she said conclusively

"What do you mean you've met someone. Who?" He asks gruffly, as he walks away from her running his fingers through his haphazardly styled hair. When she doesn't answer, he tries to distract himself with a candle on her mantle.

"What do you mean you met someone. When?" He repeated a bit calmer.

"When I came to DC." She replied holding his gaze. She knew he was going to freak out she just didn't know how.

"Who?" he asked at a metered tone as he leaned on the column that separated her living room from the dining room.

"It doesn't matter – who it is." She replied firmly

"Are you sleeping with him?" he countered

She sips her wine and doesn't answer

Did I wait too long? He says to himself, as he looks up to the ceiling. He continued to stare at the ceiling as he asked his next question—

"How long?"

"Several months, now "

"Why?" he asked rapidly after her answer.

"We were over and I – I don't have to explain this. We're done."

"Is the sex good?" he asked as peered at her – afraid of her answer.

She sighed exasperated "Not everything is about sex, Jackson. He is funny, handsome, smart, and amazing and he loves me—truly, loves me and I come first"

"is that all it takes, making you come first—I thought I did that every night" he said frustrated, as he walked further away from her.

"It is about the sex" he said loudly … "it is always about the sex" he said acknowledging his volume.

"Is he good?" he asked her nervously. "I mean we're great together so is he better?"

She sighed and turned her back to him and looked out the window. The pain in his voice made her start to cry. You can do this, she told herself.

"Is he good, Penelope—is that why you want to throw away 12 years for 8 months?"

"Jackson, let's not make this about phantom menaces this is about us and I need to be clear that our romantic relationship is over and "

"This isn't a phantom menace, Penelope Garcia – he's a real person right? Or, are you fucking a ghost."

He started to pace and his volume increased "Say his name. Why is it so hard to say his fucking name Penelope? Derek Morgan right? See I can say it"

"What?" She said surprised

"He watched you all night like a love sick school boy—I thought he just he had a crush on you- I didn't know you were fucking him as well."

"Do you love him?" he whispered and she began to feel anxious again. His pacing speed increased and he screamed

"do you love him?"

"Yes," she whispered

He let out a deep painful sigh, "do you love me?" He whispered.

"Of' course I do. I will always love you but it is not the same as before. I love you as a friend – my best friend"

"No Penny" he screamed over and over again as he kicked and punched the coat closet door in the dining room. He kicked and punched the door till there was a hole as large as him.

She jumped at the first punch and started to cry – she knew he would never hurt her but she was scared to see the rage and sad to see his pain. She knew this was coming but she needed to do this to make everything right, again.

"You have to go home" she said

"Stop saying that" he cried as he wiped his tears "you are my home, Penelope."

He left her place and once again she was crying in the apartment. She stood in front of what used to be a closet door crying. She knew in that moment she just lost her best friend.

After her bath, she called Morgan again and left him a message.

Hi, it's me –I know you need some space and I am trying to give it. So, I'll stop calling you and we can talk when you get back. I miss you.

The Reaper case had her working round the clock for several days. She basically, slept in the office.

On her first free day, Sunday, she was taking out pieces of her broken door when Jackson stopped by with a coffee for her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said shaking the bangs out of her face.

"I am sorry about the other night."

"You really scared me," she said honestly

"Come on Sweet P. I would never hurt you—I was angry."

"You hurt the door though." She said gesturing towards the pieces of wood she was putting in the trash.

"I am sorry—I will replace it."

"I've got it handled—don't worry about it." She said putting the last bits of wood in the trash.

"You've always called me selfish and that night was the first time I saw it. I act as if the world stops if I'm not there—in my world if a tree falls in a forest and I didn't hear it, it didn't happen. And I'm sorry."

"We are still friends right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of'course, but like I said I am not sure about your relationship with the door." She tried to joke.

"I promise I will respect you and Derek's relationship – I just want us to be friends and since I did accept the American University job for the semester. I will be around if you want to hang out but I understand if you"—he said looking down – "want space."

He let that hang in the air for a few seconds and then said "I will always care and love you so if you need anything."

"Hey, she said you are my best friend and my family. That will never change."

She smiled running her fingers through his hair. "But, it is obvious to me that you and that door are officially over."

"Officially over" he said with a sad smile. "Let me help you get the rest of that door out"

Now, she had to talk to Derek.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Criminal Minds Day! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Several weeks later and the team was still working the Reaper case

On speaker at the Boston Police Department, the team brainstormed-

"Why did the Reaper leave Foyet alive?" Rossi asked

"We always said it was because it was his first kill—because his signature was being created but what if that premise is wrong," Derek suggested.

"Well, when they took his statement he said he and his fiancé were heading to the cabin." Emily replied

Garcia interjected via phone "fiancée, but she only knew him for 4 weeks? She was a freshman who moved there from Ohio – who falls in loves and get's engaged to their teacher that fast?"

"Garcia, what were Foyet's know alias again" Hotch asked

As she looked through them, she stumbled upon something odd.

"Guys this is weird – as Kevin Fuller, he was a computer science substitute teachers who was suspended due to allegations of inappropriate sexual behavior."

Reid, "Foyet is the Reaper—he made himself a victim so he would not be considered a suspect."

The team catches Foyet and place him in police custody. The team comes back exuberated — they captured the freakin reaper. She is in the kitchen making a tea humming Coldplay's Viva La Vida song to herself. Derek walks in the kitchen.

"Hi Garcia" he says without making eye contact. He reaches for the coffee

"You know you shouldn't have that … it is just going to keep you up all night- remember 3pm is your cut off."

"Your right." He said as he opted for tea.

"I know you just got back but let's get dinner. I've missed you and I would love to catch up. No heavy topics I promise."

"I have a lot of paper work to do and I just can't."

"Oh, but when then" she countered eagerly

He shrugged and replied "I don't know."

She watched him go—maybe this is what he wanted she thought. He seemed just as miserable as a she did, but maybe she was trying too hard. He wanted space she gave it—how much more space could he want – unless it was really over.

She was in the kitchen watching Morgan leave as Rossi entered.

"Give him some time Kitten—he'll come around, he's been in a horrible mood since we left" he said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't think he will Dave—maybe this is why they have the fraternization rule."

"Kitten, I'm the reason they have the fraternization rule."

The laughed and head to the conference room.

**Conference Room**

They all congregated in the conference room to celebrate the Reapers capture. Rossi opened up a bottle of good scotch and the team toasted each other for the good work. She tried to chat up Emily and Jordan but they were on cloud 9.

"You did great work Penelope" Hotch said.

"Thank you, Hotch"

Strauss comes in and says you have to see this. She turns on the television and the announcer say:

"This just in The Reaper has escaped prison and is now at large"

"What?" the team murmurs

"Shhh," Hotch instructs them as he continues to listen to the broadcast.

"How did this happen?" asked Reid.

"They are saying he escaped through the tunnels in the infirmary" Straus replied.

"But they will catch him right?" Penelope asked

"No, they wont." Hotch replied

**Derek Morgan's House**

She got up early and put on her favorite dress, curled her hair, made her face and headed over to Morgan's house. This was her final attempt and she was pulling out all of the stops. She brought his favorite croissants and coffee from their French café. She even made note cards so she could stay on the course. When she arrived, he wasn't home so she sat on his steps waiting. About 20 minutes later she saw them running towards his house, Jordan and Derek. They were laughing about something.

"Garcia is that you? Oh no, do we have a case?" she said out of breath. She was wearing form fitting running gear and her hair was in a cute ponytail. She is a beautiful girl, Penelope thought

"Morning Garcia," said Derek.

"No case. Thank god," She smiled at them, "I was hoping to talk to you for a second"

Jordan turned to Morgan and says, "I'll go in and start breakfast."

Garcia watches her walk in the house, tilts her head. Could they be—but her thought was interrupted by Morgan.

"What do you need Garcia?"

She was still confused by what she saw, but stuck to her plan.

"I came bearing a peace offering"—she said handing him a coffee and croissants.

"I feel like, I've been very pushy recently and I am trying to give you the time and space you need to come around but I can never seem to pin you down—So I've taken to bribery—your favorite croissants and coffee from our café." She smiled

He took the coffee and bag as Clooney came running over to her.

"At least someone misses me," she said as she pets him.

"I wanted to talk about our relationship," she said hesitantly

"What relationship?" he asked sharply

"So this isn't just a bump in the road," she said leaning on the banister. "Why didn't you say something?"

"What else was there left to say Garcia?"

"how to fix this maybe—I've never been dumped before—so this is what it feels like when some just lets go." she says as she sits on his steps.

"My heart just aches for you. It hurts so bad- you see, because" she whispers as she looks at his feet "I love you—I'll always love you" she brushes away a tear and looks at her hands. "I thought I was giving you space" she looked up at him "I mean, I never imagined that we were over— I thought this was an extremely long first argument or fight," she said laughing and crying at the same damn time.

"Don't you love me?" She cried returning her gaze to her hands.

"Don't answer that" She sniffed – she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cards but she realized that they wouldn't help. Nothing would. She had to give up.

"I know that I love you with all my heart and I don't think I can stop" she cried as the salty tears hit her lips.

"I mean you don't have to do anything about it" she cried – "I know you're in a relationship or have a relationship but" she shrugs "I love you."

She wiped her tears and tried to compose herself. She looks up at the sky forcing the tears to stay in her eyes.

"Now, I feel insanely foolish—see, I've been sitting around waiting for you to realize that you actually love me when you obviously have moved on."

"Garcia…" he said moving towards her.

"How could you have ever loved me - when you have moved on so quickly, right? I mean that's what my brain is telling me but my heart"

She shakes her head

"You see Handsome, my heart is here," she says placing her hand over her chest "telling me something else."

"So if my heart is right and I know it is."

"You are going to walk over here and choose me,"

"Love me,"

"Fight for me,"

"Because we're worth it."

He just watched her in silence- His inaction made her burst in to tears again. He came over to console her and she jumped up as if she was touched by fire.

"Don't," she said

"Just Don't –" she said trying to regain composure. She wiped the imaginary dirt from her hands and dress.

"Do you have anything you want to say? —I have this habit of going on and on" she asked as she looked into the distance.

"Penelope, I thought this chapter was done—I'm mean what's love without trust?"

He sat on the step and watched her as she refused to look at him

"This is it," she said with a new sense of determination in her voice.

She nodded to herself as if she was answering her own question in slow motion.

"I am sorry I bothered you" she said straightening up her back and taking a deep breathe "—but I finally get it."

"Please" she gestured to the house as if she was a waiter show him to a table "Enjoy your breakfast."

She walked a way -

What was he doing? He wondered as he ran his hand over his head. He knew he should go follow her – tell her something. But nothing he said would be new. He loved her but could not trust her. She lied to the very end and now she was here with proclamations of love. How could this be love? And if it was love, logically love wasn't enough.

He spent the past 7 weeks working hard on the case and trying to forget about her while she was here waiting. She's just stubborn, he thought. She had to move on just as he did, because there was no future for them.

He had a beautiful woman inside making him breakfast he thought as he got up and headed inside. Come on, Clooney he called as the dog just stood looking in the direction of where Penelope went wagging his tail.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Jordan was chopping up the berries.

"What was that about?" she asked him

He took a deep sigh and said "Garcia and I were together. I loved her and now it is over." He said as if he were reciting details of a case.

Jordan was taken back by his honesty and decided to be honest as well.

"I didn't know," she said "Well, I like you Derek so if you need time—I don't mind waiting."

"Thank you for that" he said as he put is arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head and said "but I am good."

"So what's for breakfast Ms. Todd?" he said with his signature smile.

"To say thank you for helping me train for my first warrior race—I made you French toast with berries" she said looking up at him.

Sounds good he said, as he poured out the coffee Garcia brought him. As he removed the sleeve of the cup, he saw that she wrote _**offering of peace, love PG**_ on the paper cup. He smiled and instead of tossing out the cup -he rinsed it out and put it in the cabinet next to her Moroccan spices.

The conversation over breakfast was light and easy and when she was leaving, she kissed his cheek. He looked at her and decided to move forward. He held her chin and kissed her. She parted her lips and he explored her mouth. She tasted like a mix of berries and maple syrup. He realized at some point his heart wasn't in it but she took over and showed him her techniques. He smiled and parted from the kiss. He then, tapped her nose and said have a good day you. Giving her his signature smile, she smiled and headed to her car.

As soon as he closed the door, he thought of his last kiss with Penelope. It was at Pete's; it was a quick peck on the lips that she gave him before she started talking about Strauss. Just the thought of her sent his heart fluttering. Maybe he wasn't ready to move on

_I have loved writing the last three chapters. My heart officially aches for Garcia—_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Penelope's Apartment **

As Penelope arrived home, the reality of what she lost hit her. She shut down her phone and computer all weekend for Operation Brokenhearted. She cried the entire weekend, drank a ton of wine, and smoked two cigarettes. None of which made her feel any better.

**BAU/ Bar **

The first week was the hardest, she told herself. She prayed that when she turned on her phone, she would learn that the team was capturing a psychopath in bumble fuck for another month so she could avoid the wreck her life has become. She tried not to leave her office ever, and by Thursday, she felt ready for an outing and she found herself in a bar with a Jameson reflecting on the week, so far.

Work was work, she thought, she had a meeting with Strauss who thought that she could woo her into staying at the BAU. She gave her a homework assignment that was somewhat interesting. What FBI software does she wish she could create for the BAU team?

The team was still the same but she was different she guess. She didn't fit anymore- she often wondered if she ever did. Hotch is beyond fucked up about Foyet. It's not like he was a smiler but you couldn't even get a twinkle in the eye.

Derek and Jordan were a thing. A cute couple thing. Jordan was enamored by him and I guess Derek thrived underneath that kind of attention. She was always there—kitchen, bathroom, hallway, bullpen—she was always there. I mean she does work there too but could we put her on another floor. It was like she and Prentiss started the Team Derek club. They must have started hooking up Boston—oh, she can't sit here thinking about the details, the truth is he was gone and she was fine with it…. Really, she was fine.

Bad day? A random patron asked her

No, thanks she said with out even looking out of her drink. When her parents died – her biological dad visited her. He took her to a bar like this and talked to her. This was the first time she saw him since he left, when she was like 4 or 5 years old. He sat there and explained himself, without ever looking at her. He just stared at his drink. She always wondered what he saw in his glass –what was more interesting than his daughter? From that moment, when ever she was confused beyond reason she wound up testing her father's solution. Sometimes it worked but often it didn't.

"Can you please meet me at Zinc bar?" She slurred. "I need a ride home. Pretty please"

He helped her out of the car and walked her into her apartment. He placed her on the couch and went to the kitchen to pour her a glass of water.

"You're going to need this," he said as he passed her two Advil and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Dr. Spencer Reid"—she slurred – "thank you for the water. Can I have some more?" She sang as she passed him the glass.

"Sure." When he was in the kitchen, she called to him

"Why doesn't he love me anymore Spencer? Do you think he still does or he never did?"

"Garcia, I can't say"

"Come on give me a statistic, I can see you saying _Actually when people tell each other they love one another it's 78% because of the fear they will lose them- than the actually love they feel_"

He laughed at her impression of him it was spot on - until the smirk at the end, he thought.

"I'm sorry to put this on you but - I just don't get it. I normally would call

Jackson – he's here but it is unfair to cry on your best friends shoulder about another man when he is in love with you - so, I'm lonely in Quantico" she said

She created another song right there, she thought.

"Lone-ly in Quan-tico" she repeated until it became a song

"Actually DC, you are in DC.

"That is the Spencer, Reid I'm looking for." She said pointing at him.

She turned her head into the pillow on the couch—"he doesn't speak to me y'know. And who is this Jordan Todd—besides this perfect little sexy strumpet"

She started to cry

"Do you think she's pretty? I mean she is pretty, she's serious, and petit—she is the anti-Garcia, actually."

She created another song

The Anti Garcia (she sang that for a while)

"It hurts to realize that you don't matter Spencer," She said randomly

She cried.

"You matter Garcia and you are beautiful," he said as he rubbed her head.

He stayed there until she fell asleep.

**Bullpen**

The next day she walked over to him when he was alone and said

"I am sorry about last night – it won't happen again. I promise."

"As a thank you, I made you -2 of my brother Ed's, favorite sandwich—Turkey club with a surprise."

"Aww, Thank you, Garcia" he said "but you don't have to do that"

"Nonsense, I ruined your night and I am sorry," she whispered.

"Enjoy my dove."

She turned and headed back to her lair, Spencer called out to her and caught up with her.

"How can I help you?" he asked, "Because I want to."

"What do you mean?"

"I hated seeing you like that last night"

She looked down really embarrassed.

"And if there is anything I can do, I will."

"Can you help me stay busy? —I just need a month of busy time and I will be good as new."

"Sure," he said and she gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Spencer."

Emily and Morgan caught the tail end of Reid and Garcia's interaction and wondered what that was all about.

* * *

The following weeks Reid remained true to his word—when he was in DC. He took her to scholarly talks, discussed past cases, art, everything and anything to keep her occupied. They played this game with the cases where he would walk her through the agent's thought process. Since Straus gave her that technology assignment, he thought it would helpful for her, if she knew just how an agent thinks. It wasn't just about work though, Riemann hypothesis always calmed him down -when he needed to decompress - and with Garcia being a fellow lover of science and mathematics, he often gave her challenge problems that she could wrestle with. He loved the responsibility that came with helping her. Since he was the baby of the team and an only child, he always was the one that was taken care of and the feeling of being need by a peer was empowering. Yes, he took care of his mother but taking care of Garcia was – just rewarding in a different way. Watching Garcia return to her normal self was an amazing thing to witness and he loved seeing her happiness increase with each passing day. It wasn't a one-way street either—she helped him be hip and cool. She introduced him to new music, games, and opened up his mind to life around him. She took him out of his head—which sometime could be a lonely place.

Reid and Jackson became her saving grace; Simply, Reid nursed her soul back to health. Jackson on the other hand reminded her of why she loved him by truly letting go and being a friend. Jackson and her rebuilt their friendship, at first it was awkward and it seemed like we were walking on eggshells around each other, but that faded quickly and they were left with stronger unbreakable connection. He helped her train for her first race and accompanied them (Reid and Penelope) on their scholarly adventures. He did pop in on her dance class often and Miguel and Eric loved him. Miguel often teased Jackson about his dance moves- since Jax was biracial, Miguel concluded that there must be some Latino in him because he as a quick learner. Miguel refused to believe that Jax was just Arab and French. Outside of Reid, Jackson really bonded with JJ and Will who she visited often.

Once Jax knew that, it was over between her and Derek he stayed true to his word and didn't pursue her. They talked one night about it – and he said he never knew her to give up so easily. Jackson went on to say that all he ever wanted was to see her happy and Derek makes her happier than he ever could. "You both will make your way through this Penelope and the other side is filled with love and lattes" he joked. She wanted to believe in the words he said but as each day went by the wall between her and Derek grew taller.

She wanted to reach out to Emily but she seemed so Team Morgan at JJ's lunch that she didn't feel comfortable sharing, anymore. When they did hang out which wasn't often because of the workload—they didn't talk about Morgan—which was fine, but it also made the conversations stiff because they ignored the elephant in the room.

**Conference Room**

When does JJ come back? she wondered. The 10 am conference meetings were the bane of her existence. She couldn't avoid them. She made sure Derek was never in her line of sight… but then his new girlfriend would be, but Jordan didn't bother her. She didn't steal Derek from her – he was already gone. They flirted all the time no pet names but—you could tell they were together. He dotted on her, they drove in together, and flirted with each other consistently before the 10 am meeting which is why she was always 2 minutes late and she waited for Hotch to say something about it but it was as if he understood why.

She came at the 10:02 and no Hotch. She sat next to Reid and waited for the meeting to start.

"Reid, it's my turn to host the dance class dinner party do you want to come?"

She could see the hesitation in his eyes and she countered "don't think about it just do-Carmen will be there and she asked about you- I'm seeing some romance in your future" she sang.

"Really "he asked.

"Yup—you should come, boy band" she said as she fixed his bangs.

"What should I bring?"

"You and new rule-you can't talk to Jackson all night"—she teased

They continued to chat—until Hotch and Jordan came in the room.

"We have a case in Austin Texas—serial rapist"

**Later That Evening**

At dinner with the team in Texas, they were discussing their weekend plans if they caught the unsub by Friday.

"Pretty boy, We were thinking of seeing a film noir flick at Landmark. Do you want to come? Maybe Ashley too?

"Doubles would be nice" Jordan said with a smile and squeezed Derek's hand.

"I can't, I have plans."

"A date hotter than this?" he asked

"Actually Garcia, Jackson and I are going to a talk about the Mathematics of the Economy with one of my favorite authors James Clarke."

"Oh," said Prentiss "they're still together?"

"Together? No, they never were. He is dating this Sociology Professor from Georgetown. She has written a few books about group mentality in tribal clans."

"What are you doing, Hotch?" Reid asked

"I'm doing the FBI triathlon this Saturday "

"Nice, I'll be at the finish line—what time are you thinking?" Emily asked.

All the team members chimed in that they will be there. The conversation remained light and pleasant. Rossi talked about his home renovations, Jordan her new apartment, and Reid's new love for Coldplay.

Before they returned to talking about the case and Reid ducked out.

"Hey Garcia,"

"What's up Pretty Awesome?"

He chuckled. "It looks like I will make your dinner."

"Great, I'm sure Carmen will be thrilled."

He blushed "Ok, I gotta go."

"I can see you blushing—Night!" she said.

He clicked off his phone, turned, and walked right into Emily.

"How's Garcia?" Emily asked

"She is fine—" He said still blushing.

"You're a good friend, y'know that."

"Thanks, Emily"

**Park**

Jackson and Hotch ran the FBI triathlon and he beat Hotch by 3 minutes. The entire team was there plus the new additions Will, Henry, Beth, and Jordan. Jack wanted ice cream for breakfast so we all went to this gelato, ice cream parlor. Everyone put in the order but Penelope and a few stragglers.

"What can I get you?" the shop owner asked.

She and Derek answered at the same time "Lemon Ice."

They looked at each other and that was the first smile they had shared in 3 months - but whose counting, she thought. She loved the lemon ice because it reminds her of the day they spent in Chesapeake Bay.

Jordan chimes in – in a slightly-know-it-all fashion. "That is Derek's favorite flavor he orders it every time we come here." She says holding his arm protectively.

Garcia smiles at her oddly and turned to Jackson "What are you thinking banana split?"

He shakes his heads "I want to try a raspberry lemon ice."

Jackson and Will chatted about Jazz fest as she watched Jack admire Henry in the stroller.

Derek did not know what to do with his hands so he stuffed them into his pockets as he talked with her.

"You ran a race too recently, right?"

"Yup, my first 5k. It was pretty awesome and they gave me a medal and everything. I got bling happy and signed up for a 10K." she said quickly followed by a lick of her ice.

When folks noticed them chatting it seemed like there was a balance restored to the universe.

Jordan joined their conversation "I just did a half-marathon."

Penelope noticed how protective she was of him and she smiled. Little did she know she had nothing to worry about.

"What was your time?"

"I ran about a 10 min/mile pace the whole race." She said as she held his hand.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive"

"So, are you and Jackson heading to Jazz fest?" Jordan asked

She looked over at Jackson for a rescue but he was into his conversation with Will and Reid, "we're thinking about it," she replied "I mean Hall and Oates, George Benson, Ben Harper, Trombone Shorty, Nora Jones.. The line up is amazing."

"Sounds like a bad line-up, Baby girl?"

"Garcia" she corrected with a smile and Jordan looked pained when the endearment crossed his lips. Garcia quickly continued "We're thinking of getting a bungalow in the Garden district—and maybe dragging Spence with us. Can you see him getting down on Frenchmen street?"

That image made them all laugh.

"P, are you ready? My parents will be here soon and you know how my mom is."

"Yup," she said as she tossed the rest of her ice. She checked her phone and said, "I may be late, Jax. I have to swing by my house first."

She turned towards the Modd (Morgan +Todd) and said, "have a great day you two."

As they said their goodbyes she asked "Reid what is that called when the mom is in love with the son – is it the Oedipus Complex."

"No that is when the son is in love with the mother…romantically."

"Your mom has reverse Oedipus Complex, she wants to marry you." She said to Jackson.

"No, she thinks everyone wants to marry me- I mean even Emily."

"What?" Emily asked

"Now, how does it feel to be out of the loop?" Reid asked and they laughed.

**_the next chapter is pretty involved so - I don't think I will have an update till the weekend._**


	17. Chapter 17

**BAU Conference room **

JJ and Penelope walk in the conference room recapping their weekend.

"She's been flying in almost every weekend with binders full of women."

"What" JJ said "binders?"

"Yes, JJ binders of eligible bachelorettes in the DC area. Jax always said she loved me like a daughter – I didn't believe it until she took me shopping – which was weird. She said I could finally wear nice clothes because I was at least a large at Lord & Taylor—I was like honey I'm an 8. Haven't been that size since high school and all I want is a pair of leather pants for karaoke."

"The gasp was heard throughout DC—it was weird though when I found the perfect pair she bought them and a few FBI outfits as if I was going back to school."

"If she was my mom I would've had an eating disorder at 6." JJ retorted.

"She does treat you like a daughter" Reid chimed in as they sat in their seats.

"Yeah, step-daughter"

They continued their banter—It was so good to have JJ back. Garcia was on cloud 9.

As Jordan presented her last case – Derek thought about Penelope. She was looking happy again. Since she never sat facing him, this was his only real chance to look at her. He assumed that when they broke up she would return to her fiancé. I mean all the signs pointed in that direction but instead, she is here and single. What other reason could she have had to do whatever she did? Sometimes he couldn't even remember what she did. His mind always played back that morning she came to his house, he wanted to comfort her and tell her they could try again, but he could not see past his pain or insecurity. He couldn't even speak, he was caught so off guard by her declaration. Now she sits across the room and never looks his way. They do small talk here and there, but she is so cold and removed – when she's talking to anyone else, she lights up. Sometimes he feels so jealous of what her and Reid have- sometimes it seems romantic. He can't remember how he got here, but he wishes he could go back.

Jordan – he felt so bad for her – because she seemed to just be waiting for him. He told her, he wanted to take it slow but the train can't seem to leave the station. I don't have a problem performing—I just don't want to, he thought. With time, he assumed the feeling would pass, but my heart won't let me get back on the horse. He knew he should stop wasting her time.

Rossi watched Morgan look at Penelope this morning, as he did every morning. It was as if Derek thought he was invisible. He would chat with Jordan until it was time to present the case and then it became the Garcia show. He never understood why they broke up. You could tell she wasn't into her ex—but once Derek got a bug in his bonnet - it was in. It's sad to see two people who want the same thing runaway from it. Too stubborn for their own good, he thought.

"I got a call from Tennessee State police about a child pornography video produced by the Libertarians for Christianity. The leader is Benjamin Cyrus. Cyrus and his group are on the hook for tax evasion—they're an anti-government group who hides behind the church." Jordan continues "The locals would like us to interview the children and put a program on their server to monitor for suspicious activity."

"Libertarians aren't all anti-government—they're for small government. This group gives us a bad name." Penelope stated.

"Us?" Hotch asked with a smile

"Kitten is a rebel—an anti -government rebel working for the government," Rossi joked.

"Garcia, can you create a program like that for them?" Jordan asked getting the team back to business.

"Sure, it would take me about 2 hours"

"Ok, Garcia, Reid, and Jordan you should be on the plane by 1:30pm" Hotch replied.

**Libertarians for Christianity Compound**

"Benjamin Cyrus, will meet us in front of the school and escort us in" explains Cheryl the local Police Department contact "Maybe you could identify yourselves as Child Victim Interview Experts and use your real names. They are libertarians and we don't want to spook them."

"That sounds fine" Jordan replied—"Let's leave our guns and credentials in the car."

"Ok, I will check out the computers and upload the program to the server. Once that is done, I will meet you down at the school."

As they exited the car, Penelope felt like she was in an episode of Little House on the Prairie. They had modern amenities like solar panels, computers, and digital cameras but they dressed like Laura Ingles. Bill, Cyrus's second in command, escorted her to the computer room. She wore her best Scully outfit—trench coat, blue button down, navy skirt, and sensible shoes—Reid and Jordan didn't recognize her at the elevator. She believed in dressing for the occasion—FBI road trip via the Jet. She installed the software under the pretense of looking for where the video was uploaded. Once that was done, he walked her down to Reid and Jordan.

"How many more children do we have left?" Penelope asked.

"6 more," Reid replied.

"Great, I'll give Hotch an update." Jordan said, as she went outside. She had to walk a few yards for a good signal and that is when the State Swat team blew past her. Cyrus ran into the school with automatic rifles and asked them "Is there anything you want to tell me about a raid?"

Reid and Garcia were surprised by the question and said they didn't know anything about a raid. Cyrus believed them and brought them to safety in the basement with the women and children. Garcia became nervous and Reid reminded her that they would be out and at the BAU within an hour.

**BAU**

Emily grabs Morgan from the kitchen and points to the TV, in the bullpen.

"That's not the place Penelope, Reid and Jordan are—is it?"

"Hotch" he called like a quarterback in the bullpen.

"Penelope, Reid, and Todd" he said as he gestured to the TV.

In the plane flying to Tennessee, Hotch asked Jordan to explain what happened. She explain how the DA who is running for governor next election thought it would be safe to serve a warrant while the children were being interviewed in school—he thought the children would be out of harms way. He did this to show his constituents that he is hard on gun control and child abuse.

"How did you get out?" Derek asked

"I left to call Hotch and Swat rolled in," she replied.

"Did we not check with the ATF and the Governor's office about this? How did we not know about the warrant?" JJ asked.

"I did JJ, but they did not have any record because this was a mission the State Attorney General created." She replied

"They are armed though— Garcia doesn't have as much training as Reid but at least they can protect themselves," Derek said.

"Actually, we identified ourselves as Child Victim Interview Expert- and left our guns and badges in the car," Jordan stated.

"They are like sitting ducks," Rossi said.

**Basecamp**

When Hotch arrives to basecamp, he reams the State Attorney General- "Your actions today may have put an agent's life endanger. Get out of here this is an FBI case now."

Basecamp is a tented area that the local FBI team set-up. It has the compound schematics, walkies, hearing devices, cameras, and all the tools and gadgets the FBI needs to execute the recovery and rescue of all the people on the compound. The main table has headsets for the entire team to listen to what is going on, in the compound, once the bugs are placed inside.

Cyrus's clan was able to make SWAT retreat. Hotch created and reviewed his plan with the team.

"Rossi, you are going to negotiate—you were there for Waco and Utah – I trust your experience."

"Morgan and Emily, you're on tactile – we are going to have to go in - and you are going to figure out the safest way."

"Lynch, I need you to find the specs of this compound."

" JJ and Jordan, they are watching" pointing to the helicopters "so let's try and control this story and monitor it."

"We have to try and get ears and eyes in there – I'll call Cyrus and offer supplies and food for the wounded and children. Let's start bugging the supplies," Rossi said. Within the first hour Rossi made contact with Cyrus and brought them food and supplies for their wounded—with hidden listening devices.

An hour later, the team hears JJ call out "Guys. This isn't good"

On the television_, the newscaster states, "there is an FBI agent in the compound – we don't know why- or how -but we just got word from the State Department that an FBI agent is in the compound. We will update you as this story develops."_

The team hustles to communications table – which has the headphones linked via UVF waves to the bugs they just placed in the supplies. They race to put on their headphones because they need to know if Cyrus knows there is an FBI agent in their midst.

As they put on their headphones, they hear Cyrus ask, "Which one of you is it?"

Reid and Garcia both look up questioningly.

"Which one of you is an FBI agent?"

"I don't understand - Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" Reid replied

"I don't want to ask again—Who is it?"

"I don't understand" Reid said

"God, forgive me for what I must do" he says as he cocks a gun at Reid's head

"Who is the agent?" Cyrus asked again

"Me" Penelope says, "I am the FBI agent."

Derek and Hotch say simultaneously "We have to get her out of there."

"Ohmigod," she screams as he drags her by her hair into another room.

Derek cringes—"we have to get her."

Cyrus begins to unleash a hellish beating on Penelope -He slaps her so hard she slams into the wall and then he back slaps her and knocks her into the supplies. Get up heathen he screams. He slaps her with such a force that makes her gasp for air. Once she catches, her breathe he knocks her off balance and she lands on the floor. She lets out a painful moan and he kicks her in the stomach. The team can hear the wind being knocked out of her and they cringe at each whimper.

"Hotch we have to stop this – we have to get in there." Derek growled

"But then we jeopardize everyone's life," Rossi countered.

She tries to get up and he slaps her again so hard that she flies into a mirror, which shatters on impact. She can taste the blood in her mouth. "Oh my god" she cries out "but, I can take it."

"What," Cyrus says and this time he punches her in face.

"I can take it." She repeats.

"Jesus said do not spare the rod, the rod makes him stand taller" he slaps her again an pushes her into the glass.

She falls "I can take it" she says as she get's up

"Why is she antagonizing him like that?" Derek asked covering his face in disbelief. He can't bear to listen to any more.

"Wait, she is talking to us - telling us not to come in," Emily said.

"How would she know to do that?" Derek asked

"Reid has been walking her through old case and agent techniques"

"Why?" Derek asked

"Because he is Reid and thinks that is how you impress the ladies." Emily said sarcastically.

"That will prove to be helpful for us" Hotch thought allowed.

"Take her upstairs and tier her up." Cyrus told Bill.

They noticed that they could still hear her walking.

"She took one of the bugs with her," Rossi said impressed.

As Bill tied her up she—he looked over at her and saw her bright pink bra coming out of her tank top.

"Pink" he said, "I was kinda hopin' for blue. It would look so much better against your skin."

"Why is he still in there," Derek asked nervously – he knew why Bill was still in there.

"Do your panties match?" Bill asked.

"Jesus," JJ said, "he's not going to.."

"Hotch! Now!" Derek ordered his boss.

"Please" Penelope pleaded.

"You will be begging for it soon."

"That mouth" he said as he touched her lips

He started to unbutton her shirt and he kissed the top of her breast.

As soon as Derek heard the first kiss, he punched the table as hard as he could.

"We need to execute the plan, Morgan." Hotch reminded him.

"Would you be out here, if Haley was in there Hotch? We have to get her out—she isn't trained for this and this is going to damage her."

"Stop, I'm an FBI-" Penelope said when she was interrupted by-

"Billy what are you doing?" asked one the mothers from the compound.

"I'm securing her—"

"She looks pretty secure to me – leave her be. Cyrus is looking for you".

When Billy left the room, she asked the mother to please button back up her shirt.

"I'm Anne, Rachel's mom."

"I wish you didn't lie to Cyrus—he hates lies," She said as she cleaned up her face "he said the Devil was coming" referring to Penelope.

"This may sting a bit."

Prentiss walked over to a pacing Morgan. "You have to pull yourself together. She is fine. She will be fine."

"He touched her Emily—He was going to," he said trailing off

"But he didn't and he won't. We will get them out. I need you to be focused."

"I don't know what I would do if anything—" he trailed off as a tear slid down his face.

She hugged him and rubbed his back and said "Come on let's get them out of there."

When he arrived to the table he began to apologize to Hotch and Hotch said it isn't necessary.

Jordan reached for his hand because he was in such pain and he pulled away.

Penelope was brought downstairs for a meeting in the chapel. The room was filled with all of the followers. She saw Reid and made her way over to him. He could not believe her face. "It's not as bad as it looks… You've seen me far worse than this Spence, believe me you have."

"How are you?"

"Despite this experience, I'm still a libertarian. I think I may have connected with someone – the woman who brought me down here - her name is Anna – I think she placed the call to the local police department."

"I overheard them upstairs discussing laying out explosives," she continued.

"I snagged this," she says passing him a bug "maybe we can get word to them. They said they will set them off Wednesday morning."

"We'll need to get the women and the children to the tunnels for a safe exit." Reid explained.

"Let me know the time via Anna."

* * *

When she was returned to her room, she laid there tied to a bed. She was so scared that Bill would come back that she did not sleep. The next time someone came through her door it was Anna to give her some breakfast—When Anna asked Penelope about her three kids she was confused. Anna said Reid told her that Penelope's 3 boys Aaron, Derek, and David were watching the TV and having nightmares."

She knew from that cryptic message that they were coming tonight at 3 am.

She explained the situation to Anna at her next meal and tried to make her an ally but she couldn't believe that Cyrus was going to blow them all up. Penelope challenged her to look for explosives. If you see them please let me help you keep the children safe.

At dinnertime, Anna saw Bill laying out explosives and ran to Penelope for help. She sent her to Reid who devised a plan to get the women and children out by 3 am. When Anna went to get her at 230 in the morning – Bill stopped her and brought her to the chapel. Cyrus wants to talk to her he explained to Anna. He grabbed her and pushed her towards the chapel. As she entered, Cyrus said, "Heathen, we want to give you a front row seat."

* * *

**I am so glad i figured out how to make this line!**

**Thank you for reading- apologies for typos and grammar.**

**Please keep the reviews coming :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Bill tied Garcia to a pillar in the chapel and Cyrus begins to preach to his lieutenants.

In the basement, Reid and Anna are getting everyone through the tunnel as they see Morgan and Rossi.

"Where is Garcia?" Morgan asks over the commotion.

"She is in the chapel with three guards and Cyrus. We have to get her." Reid answers as he starts to join them.

"No," Derek said, "You and Prentiss make sure these people get out. We've got Garcia"

Derek and Rossi raced up with the stairs with the SWAT team and identified themselves to the four armed men. As guards raised their guns - SWAT shot and killed the guards and Cyrus. Cyrus and the detonator fall to the ground and the SWAT team leader recovered it as, Derek runs to Penelope.

"Untie me," she said frantically as Bill gasped for his last breath in front of her. She closed her eyes because she could not watch.

"Untie me please," she says, as she finally started to cry the tears that should have fallen two days ago. As she was released from the rope, Derek grabbed her and held her tightly. He kissed her forehead repeatedly, while rubbing the back of her head. He kept on saying, "I got you, baby girl, you're safe now." He repeated that to her over and over again until she returned the hug and her crying stopped. She looked up at him and said, "I prayed that you'd come get me" in her next breath she asked "is Reid ok?"

"Reid is fine, baby girl. He's probably getting checked out by a medic, like you should."

When she heard him call her baby girl, she broke the hug. That endearment always tugged at her heartstrings and she was filled with so many thoughts, feelings, and shit- She felt ugly and dirty - she needed to be out of this church.

"I'm fine," she said looking at her wrist "I need some air."

She ran out the church door.

Derek followed her with tears in his eyes.

He called over the walkie, "Hotch can you send up a medic. She has cuts and bruises."

She put her hands behind her head and looked towards the sky.

"Hey" he called as he caught up with her.

"Hey, there baby girl" he said as he looked at her, "We're going to have a medic look at you."

He turned and called for Medic like a quarterback calling a play, as she stands in front of the chapel.

He looks at her face, she has bruises all over her left check, dried blood and bruising around her nose, a deep cut on her bottom lip, a black eye, and gash on her hair line. When he saw the bruises on her clavicle bone—he wondered about the rest of her body. As he took in her face, he was in a state of disbelief. He touched her face making sure to avoid the bruises. His thumb grazed her lips.

"I'm fine," she said stepping away from him "it looks worse than it is. I'm fine."

She sat on the chapel steps and began to cry. He hugged her tightly patting her head "its okay baby girl." He said comforting her.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you—I truly am," he continued to say "I wish I was with you to keep you safe"

Derek never wanted to let her go again. When the medic came, he hovered over him like an overprotective father, making sure he didn't miss a thing.

"Garcia" Reid called from the distance.

"Can you give me one minute?" She asked the medic.

She walked over to Reid and Hotch. Derek followed

She gave Reid a big hug and put on a brave front.

"How are you? Are you ok?" She asked

"Yes, I'm fine" he said awkwardly "you?"

"Not as bad as it looks darling." She tried to smile.

"I love you, Reid." and she looked over at Hotch "I know, I shouldn't have jumped in like that but I when he put the gun to your head all I could think was –Stop him. Plus, I didn't think he would really hit a girl" she smiled.

"This is not your fault," she said to Reid "—promise me that you understand that."

He nodded "good" she said and she kissed him on the cheek

"Baby Girl, please get back there and let the medic finish," Derek ordered like he was in charge.

"Garcia," she corrected him.

"Thank you," she said to Reid as she started to head back to the medic.

"For what?" he asked

"The dark-side tutorials." She responded with a smile.

He laughs and shakes his head.

Hotch and Derek look at him.

He smiles and nods "too long to explain- I'm going to make sure everything is ok and I'll bring her down," Reid said catching up to her.

They watched them walk back to the medic. Derek felt officially jealous of Reid, he wanted to knock his lights out – irrational he knew but he still felt his blood boiling.

She not yours anymore, he reminded himself.

"You did good today, Morgan—you kept your emotions in check, for the most part. And trusted the team—which is great new development," Hotch said.

"I know how important she is to all of us and I had faith that nothing would happen to her." He replied glaring at the happy twosome in the distance.

Hotch took a moment to decide his next words—"I don't want to cross boundaries, since, I don't know what transpired between you two, but maybe if you had a bit more faith in her you could see that, maybe like Reid, she was just trying to protect everyone involved."

"Hotch, you are totally out of bounds—I am with Jordan now and—"

Hotch continued as if Morgan wasn't talking "Maybe she had enough faith, trust, and love in you to know that you would stand by her. Maybe that's why she gave you time and space to cool off. Maybe she couldn't imagine how you could walk away from her so easily - But, like, I said I don't have the details of"

"Then you shouldn't speak on it—are we done here?" Morgan asked as he departed.

Morgan he called after him "remember you can never meet in the middle if you refuse to leave your corner."

As they headed back down to the SUV's she asked Reid

"Can I use your phone?"

Sure, he said as he passed it to her.

"Hey Jax- I am fine."

"Hey, you don't have to do that - I'm a big girl."

"Thank you – that means a lot to me. See you tonight."

As they boarded the plane, the she sat next to Reid and fell asleep on his shoulder before the plane took off. Derek sat directly across from them and pretended to listen to music. Jordan sat next to JJ and Emily watching Derek. Jordan knew at that moment, he would never get over Penelope.

When the plane touched down, Hotch asked Garcia if he could give her a ride home. Before the team parted, she turned to Derek and said "Thank you so much for tonight" and she gave him a hug.

As they drove off in the SUV, Hotch asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Icky" she replied

"Take as much time as you need. You may have nightmares the first couple of days. Seeing someone die in front of you is a traumatic experience."

"All I need is a day or two—my face is too tender for concealer."

"If you find that you need more—take them please." He replied.

The continued you drive and she told him about the compound and the dark side tutorials. When they were a couple of blocks from her house, Hotch asked pensively-

"Can I share something with you?"

"Sure."

"Since the first day you arrived, something change in Derek."

She took a quick inhale and let him continue.

"He was brighter, happier, and hopeful. He was in love regardless of what you called it. However, he is used to not trusting and relying on people - he protects himself at all cost. I often wished that he would stop identifying with the victims—but then, I'm reminded that he was once a victim too and his protective shield is all he knows, in some cases. When Jackson came – he just responded as best as he knew how – which was to protect himself. I am sharing this because watching you and Derek in love - inspired me to find Beth and I'm happy. I want that for the both of you."

"Hotch I don't know what to say. I'm truly happy, y'know- so you don't have to worry about me and no matter what it looked like – he didn't love me in the way you think. Jordan Todd is an amazing woman – a mama bear. She will love and protect him ferociously—you'll see."

"I doubt that, you probably don't notice because you never see him—but in our 10 o'clock meeting, the one you are always 2 minutes late for - he sits and stares at you—I think there is more there, maybe you sho-.

"Hotch," she interrupted "I appreciate your advice but I am here for 4 or 5 more months. Regardless of his reasons, he didn't want me, because he didn't love me. He can watch me all day, sir, for all I care."

"I didn't mean to upset you" he laughed at her feistiness "– you and Morgan are a lot alike, stubborn. But remember you can never meet in the middle if you are stuck in your corners."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Penelope's Apartment **

As they pulled up to her house, Jackson was there waiting for her outside. He walked over to the car and greeted them.

"How are you?" Jackson asked

"Oh my" he said when he saw her in the light.

"Not as bad as it looks darling." She said as if she's been saying it all night - which she has.

"Thank you for dropping her off, Aaron."

He put his arm around her shoulder and said "I made you dinner mac-n-cheese with broccoli" as they walked to her apartment.

"You didn't have to do that—but thank you because it is my favorite"

You shouldn't be alone tonight was the last thing Hotch heard as he pulled off.

As they entered her, apartment he told her to go take a shower and I'll set up the table.

When she got into the shower, she sat in the tub and let the water wash over her. She sat there for a while before she scrubbed the places where Bill touched her. When she closed her eyes, she could see him gasping for air. This made her scrub harder.

Jackson knocked on the door—"are you ok in there?"

"Yes, be right down."

She headed down wearing her favorite jersey tank dress, in a peach/orange color, which also double has her favorite nightgown since she never wore it outside.

The dinner he made was great and they discussed the compound.

Jackson ordered her to relax on the couch as he cleaned up. She sat on the couch and watched him clean up and wondered why was she pushing him away. He loved me and I loved him. He is what she prayed for and Derek had moved on. She was ready to move on too. He was seeing someone, but I don't think it is serious she thought. When he was all done, he sat next to her on the couch and said, you should go to bed, as he played with her bangs.

She thought about how bad she must look with the bruises and cut lip and it was as if he was reading her mind- because he said – "it weird even with the bruises you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jackson can you please stay with me tonight," she asked.

"I wasn't planning to go anywhere," he said "You need to get some rest….. Scoot" he said poking her off the couch with his pointer finger—"Scoot."

She looked at him and felt over come with emotions. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss took him by surprise; it was a hungry passionate kiss. She straddled him and he was surround by her smell, soft creamy skin and love. He pulled her closer and they deepened the kiss. He could feel her hard nipples on his chest - he ran his fingers through her hair drawing her closer. She caressed his body as if, it was the first time they touched each other. She made her way to his belt buckle and he stopped her.

"This is a bad idea, Sweet P," he said as he got from under her and stood up. He closed his belt buckle and put his hands in his pockets.

"You've been through a lot today and you aren't in your right mind- go to bed."

"Come with me" she said walking over to him.

"If you want me to stay here you will go to bed. NOW, Penelope " he said as authoritative as he could.

"But" she said.

"Now," he whispered.

As she headed up stairs, he laid on the couch and thought; maybe someone else should have stayed with her tonight. She was too raw emotionally. He knew he was always going to love her in a way that straddled the fence – but he also knew that she was always going to love Derek – the door was closed for them romantically, and that's the way it had to be. He fell asleep on the couch pondering his future when he heard the screams.

He woke up to her screams for Derek and Reid. It was a bone-chilling scream and he ran upstairs. He woke her from her nightmare and she was crying so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Once she woke up, she continued to cry on his shoulder and he fell asleep holding her like a child.

The next morning he got up early and carefully left Garcia's bed trying not to disturb her. He went down to the fridge and saw that she had what he expected - nothing for breakfast. As he headed out the door, Derek was knocking on the door.

They were surprised to see each other.

"Sorry,"Jackson said

"I didn't realize that she—," Derek said

They said the same time.

Jackson looked at him and said, "Well this is kind of awkward, isn't it? Her ex-fiancé and the love of her life officially meeting on her doorstep"

Did he just call him the love of her life? Derek thought as he looked at the scruffy Jackson.

"She's sleeping" Jackson added as he stepped out of the door.

"I just wanted to check on her and see how she's holding up." Derek said.

"She's ok considering – she had a nightmare, though."

"That is normal for what she's been through." Derek replied thoughtfully.

"So." he said looking at Jackson, he knew he shouldn't have come but "I check in on her, later."

Jackson interrupted him and said "Was on my way to the market—to get some breakfast food—she"

"Never has any," Derek said finishing his sentence with a smile.

"I should head to the office – "

"Wanna come?" He asked Derek

The question surprised Jackson as soon as it came out of his mouth and Derek was equally surprised to hear it, however what surprised him more was his response "Sure" Derek said.

They walked down the first couple of blocks in silence.

Derek broke the silence with "the one thing that sucks about DC is the Nationals. Worse team in the league."

"I know they can't give the tickets away" Jackson replied

They continued to banter, like most men do—not discussing the elephant in the room. They grabbed breakfast foods while discussing, soccer, football, and the jazz fest line-up. As they walked back towards her house, Jackson invited him to stay for breakfast. Derek hesitated but Jackson said "don't worry—I'm not an unsub, and if I was according to Penelope I can't take out the Noir Hero, anyways" he chuckled.

In the house, Derek called Hotch to inform him that he would be late. He noticed her coat closet was just a frame painted with bright splotchy colors.

"What happened here – did you celebrate holi day with the closet door?" he said taking in the state of the door.

"I mistook the door for my enemy - I offered to replace it but you know Penelope she drags her feet"

"Enemy?" Derek asked

"It was the night she told me about you" he said sheepishly, "I lost my cool and took it out on the door." He continued "She says the door will never forgive me and so we painted it – as a penance."

"I'll make the bacon," Derek offered. "That will get her up," he said as he looked at the door again.

In the middle of making the pancakes—Jackson said, "you know this is all she wanted right?"

"What?" Derek asked

"For us to be friends"

"Really" he said perplexed "it seems so simple now -I love her, but I just got this notion in my mind that she was not being honest - I had a theory and the evidence fit. I made the profile fit the suspect—the one thing we don't do at work." He continued "Last night my boss said something to me—that stuck – he said _maybe she had enough faith, trust, and love in you to know that you would stand by her._ But if she did believe in me I let her down."

"Yes you did—but the story doesn't have to end there." Jackson said as he put more pancakes in the pan. He continued, "You can fix it, you know"

"How?" He wondered aloud

"Get her back" Jackson stated as a fact

"She hates me—I mean I would hate me too-I don't even know where to start," Derek admitted.

"Well her defenses are up but I'm sure –" Jackson stopped himself—he couldn't believe he was about to give Derek Morgan advice on how to get Penelope back—

"Do you love her? He asked or is this some 'you almost got killed so I want to protect you'—reflex."

"No, I love her more than anything I just got confused for a bit—you confused me" he confessed. "You're so important to her and I didn't know about you and that made me doubt everything including myself."

"Ok, because she is going to think this is guilt at first and she is going to become all rulesy on you."

Derek looked perplexed by that statement so Jackson went on to says,

"Rulesy- you know make up lines that can't and shouldn't be crossed – but she does that because she needs that to be in control and you are going to have to show her that there are no lines."

"Basically, you need to get her alone and seduce her."

"Yeah, like hit her over the head and take her to my cave—she would love that."

They laughed and she entered the kitchen

"Hey, Jax what are you making?"

She assumed Jax was talking to Reid and was taken a back to see Derek Morgan sitting in her kitchen shooting the shit with Jackson.

"What's going on?" she asked, closing her robe and double tying it.

"Uhm, Derek stopped by to check in on you and I invited him to stay for breakfast." Jackson replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She tightens her robe,

"How are you?" Derek asked

"I am good – well, better. My face not so much"

"No you look gorgeous"

"You look Beautiful," they said simultaneously.

"I should carry you guys around in my pocket" she said blushing.

Derek got up to really take in her face in the light of day and asked what hurts beside your lip.

"My face," she replied.

He laughed as he said "No, baby girl – can I?" He asked gesturing towards her face.

She nodded and he touched what might be tender

"Did the medic look at you eye?"

"Yes, he said it was fine."

He lifted her bang and saw a gash. "Did you clean this?"

"No but I will – Dr. Morgan" she said like a smart ass.

"Breakfast is almost ready P." Jackson told her.

"Ok, I'll hurry up and get dressed," she said as she hustled up stairs.

"Don't rush—we'll, wait for you, baby girl"

"Garcia," she said correcting Derek.

"Garcia," he said with a smile as he watched her go up the stairs.

Jackson smiled at her sassing Morgan "You do have an uphill battle upon reflection"

"But it's worth it," Derek said laughing at himself.

**Thank you so much for reading—**we have a few more chapters left (2 or 3), but sharing this story with you has been a great experience for me – since I haven't written creatively since high school. I love the feedback – many thanks


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

His doorbell rang and he knew it was Jordan.

"Hey!" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek – which was her first warning sign.

"Before we head out can we talk for a minute," he asked.

"Sure," he is going to end whatever this was, she thought.

"How is counter terrorism going?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed them till I was back—it does feel good to be back."

"Are you thirsty?" he asked

"No" she replied

He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and met her in the living room.

"So," he began "I know we have been trying to move what have forward, but I just don't think I'm ready."

"I know—" she said, "You haven't gotten over Penelope"

He was surprised by her response.

"– It doesn't take a profiler to see that. I knew in Tennessee, that this was inevitable—You really love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do—I am sorry I took the long road to see that – friends?

She nodded and then replied, "So you want to head out for that run now?" she asked

"Sure, do." he said and he gave her that signature Derek Morgan smile that made her heart flutter.

* * *

He went to work early on Monday and stalked Hotch from the kitchen. As soon as his office light was on Derek was there knocking on his door.

"Hotch, can I have a minute," he asked as he closed his office door.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me on the compound and you were right and now, I need your help."

"Right about what" Hotch asked emotionlessly

"Right about Penelope and I."

"Oh, so what do you need?" Hotch asked with a small smile.

"Ok, I was thinking that you could assign Penelope and I a project. Maybe we could - close out all the pending paper work the team has. We can work on it after hours for like 2 weeks. In essence, it is a win-win for you—Our department will be current on all reports and you know that you have a pro closing them out."

"So your plan is to bore her back into love with you—genius, I'm in." he said with a smile.

* * *

Well, his original plan was just to get her alone and remind her of the fun, love, and friendship they had for each other but the project came and went too quickly- Penelope was just different. They slowly went back to their flirty banter but it was different, she was always preoccupied and when they were alone working on the paperwork she put on her headphones and zoned out. She was resistant to all of his signature charms and moves. He thought for a moment that maybe she met someone—see, she had a secret dinner one night and couldn't work, and he saw her changing into a super conservative outfit. He wanted to follow her but he knew he needed to have faith, faith that they belonged together.

He thought winning her back would be easier—like in those romantic comedies where boy meets girl, boy loses, girl, and boy wins her back. In the movies, he can always win her back in what seemed like 15 minutes but in real life—it has been 2 weeks and 4 days and he wasn't any closer than before Operation Penelope started. They almost kissed one night in the office, he saw a flash of the heat they'd share in her eyes and then it was gone as quickly as it came. He couldn't figure out how to get her to love him again. This was new territory for him and for the first time in his life he was failing

Ring—his cell phone jolts him out of his thoughts.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey baby – how are things in the land of FBI?"

"Good" he said trying to sound perky as he continued. "We finished a hard case last Thursday and Penelope is coming over and we are wrapping up our project tonight."

"How is Operation Penelope going?" – his Fran asked with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Horrible," he sighed as he sat down on a stool in the kitchen. "She won't let me in—it's like we take a step forward to take two steps back. We joke around, we flirt, but she won't forgive me."

"Have you asked her?" his Fran asked

"What do you mean?"

"Have you tried having an heart to heart and laying it all out?" Fran continued, "Once your father and I went through a rough patch and I was going to head back to your grandmother's house for a bit. It was before you were born. I didn't think we were going to make it—the force kept him away from home and when he was home—it was as if he wasn't. As I was packing up our stuff, he came home early and said he wanted to have a Morgan Family Huddle. You know we still do that to this day." She said smiling at that memory. "There we were holding each other's shoulders looking at our feet and we discuss our frustration, love, hate – everything baby. Once we had that heart to heart we were able to go forward."

"Mom," he said with a slight whine in his voice. "You guys were married. You had vows."

"Derek what do you expect—she loved you and you broke up with her and now you expect her to know from osmosis that you want to get back together. Son, you've always protect your heart to a fault and maybe it is because you saw your father die in front of you or because I couldn't protect you from Carl Buford – but you have to let someone in baby – you have to take a risk."

"Mom, please I don-"

"No, let me finish. In the beginning, you chose her because she allowed you to compartmentalize who you were. You wanted to fix her and heal her—but she did that all by herself, son and you were left with the knowledge that she just loved you - Derek Anthony Morgan. She loves you—yes, we all have a past but when her past came for a visit – you ran. Because how could she love you… really, right? Nevertheless, she does and now you have to fix it but you can't – because it isn't her that needs fixing. You need her to fix you—your broken heart."

Derek walks to the door and rings his doorbell.

"Thank god. I'm saved by the bell. I have to go."

"Wait- how did the Jambalaya come out?"

"Good—I really have to go."

As he hung up the phone – he cried. He cried because he realized that he needed the fixing.

* * *

Hours later, she arrived at his door. She is wearing a black cashmere sweater, burnt orange corduroy skirt, and brown riding boots—if she knew she was going to be out all day she would have worn tights; her legs are covered in goose bumps. She brought her computer and the last box of files. She was starving, because she and Jax got lost in rural Virginia and she arrived a few hours late.

"Sorry I'm late. Jax and I got lost."

"Let me take that." he said reaching for her box, "I've been cranking them out, in your absence- follow me," he said leading her to a clusterfuck of papers in the living room.

"I can't believe summer is over – I am so cold today. I forgot to wear a jacket," she continued, "Before we start can we eat—I know you never have any food, so can we order."

"Actually, I was making dinner, Ms. Know It All" he said as he tapped her nose.

"Really? I didn't know you could cook. I mean -you only make breakfast but that's easy-" She said teasingly as she walked into the kitchen and started snooping. "What are you making, hot stuff?"

"Morgan's Famous Jambalaya"

"It smells great. Is this the treatment all the special ladies get?"

"Nope, just you" he said staring at her with a sexy smirk. It kind of rattled her so she prattled on "Jackson kept me out all day and we never ate anything besides froyo - we were on the search for an antique for his mother's birthday"

She looked into the pan and he asked, "You wanna try it? "He said offering her a bite on a spoon.

"No."

"Come on, it's Mama Morgan's secret recipe"

She opened her mouth and he fed her—she held his gaze as he put it in her mouth. A piece of rice hung from the side of her mouth and she grabbed it with her tongue. He was convinced that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"That is pretty damn good," she said "I think I may go to Nawlins this winter. I feel like I've been obsessed with that place since Jazz Fest."

"You had a good time?"

"No—not a good time—an amazing time." She said with a big smile. "So what can I do or should I work till dinner is done?"

"You could open up the wine and keep me company."

"Sure," she grabbed the wine corkscrew from drawer and wine glasses from the cabinet. "So, tell me about the festival?" they descended into small talk, until dinner was ready. Penelope set the table as Morgan served the food.

"I kinda drank most of the wine – can I open another one?

"Sure, more wine is in the last the last cabinet."

As opened the cabinet, she saw a paper cup—the paper cup she gave him the morning of their break-up. It was there with all of her spices. It was as if she still lived here, which was weird – but then she remembered that she didn't chuck his stuff either, actually, she still slept with his T-shirt even though the smell of him has faded. She knew why she had his shirt but why did he save her cup?

As she sat down, she took in the moment – he made her dinner, they talked and drank wine—he was charming and gorgeous per his usual status. Tonight felt like a date—it felt so warm and familiar. I mean, if we stayed together would our nights have been like this, she wondered. She just loved being around him but she always had to remind herself that his niceties, flirtations, and looks – were just who he was. She fooled herself once thinking that it was real, never again she thought. For her mind to even go there she must've had too much wine or something.

"Penelope?"

"Earth to Penelope?" he said as he touched her knee.

"I'm sorry – what were you saying?"

They talked like old friends through the delicious meal. When they were done eating, Penelope started to clear the table.

"I got it" Derek said

"No remember, the rule who ever cooks doesn't," she stopped mid-sentence remembering that was one of their rules – for when they were going to move in together. This house is filled with too many memories, for her—too many good memories.

"Y'know what, you can do the dishes and I can start working." She said as she placed the dish in front of him and walked away.

And the wall was back up Derek thought; maybe his mom was right maybe he needed to lay out everything. Maybe that was the only way to reach her.

She sat down at the coffee table in the living room where Derek had all of the work spread out and dug in. Derek sat next to her and they powered through the files, and they were done in 3 hours.

"So we're done – Eat that Hotch!" She said with a laugh as she stretched. She arched her back like a cat against the seat of the couch. Even though she is skinner, she still had the curves that he loved. Her breast and hips seemed the same size but her legs were smaller and stomach flatter. He could admire her body all day he thought

She raised her wine glass for a toast. He toasted her and they took a sip

"That was worse than grading thesis papers— I really hate paperwork which is why I always made my students do final projects."

"Who are you telling? I only chip in with the paperwork because I want Hotch to spend more time with Jack. But this project took the cake"

She rose to her knees and started organizing the paper and the folders.

He took he hand and said, "Relax Garcia, the paper isn't going anywhere."

She sat back down, took a sip of her wine, and placed the glass on the table

She turned to him; he was looking at her with such intensity that it unnerved her. She sighed and thought will I ever get over him. "I should head home"

He looked at her face and started to play in tips of her hair.

"Why" he asked.

When she repeated the question, he kissed her. He kisses her gently as if he had all night to savor the taste of her. He moved closer to her so he could play in her hair as he continued this leisurely kiss. She inched closer to him returning his kiss. He then kissed her jaw line and neck as his hands explored her legs. His slow kisses became hungrier as his hand crawls up her skirt. Her thighs feel so soft and plush. He caresses her thighs and pulls her closer to him. They were kneeling facing each other he took her hair down and kissed her again a leisurely sensual kiss; she started pulling up his shirt and kissed him harder. She nibbled on his bottom lip and then broke away to pull the shirt above his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked him looking into his eyes

"Yes," he said intensely.

Ok, only for tonight she said as she took off her shirt and returned to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck pressed her body against his as she kissed his neck and shoulders.

When he heard her utter the rule- he stopped her and told her "I don't want this to be a one night thing, Penelope."

"I don't understand," she said as she sat back on her heels. "I thought you wanted to," she said as she reached for her sweater.

"I do - I know fucked up our relationship but I want us to start over or continue – I want to be with you and only you Penelope you make life exciting to live and I can't imagine you not in my life."

"Are you saying this because of Tennessee - relationships based on intense experiences never work—I mean I know we had something before but –guilt"

"Did you just quote Speed, baby girl?" He smiled as he watched the wheels in her head spin. He saw the love in her eyes and he was hopeful that maybe they could, and then without so much as a blink – it was gone and replaced with a higher wall.

"Hey, hey" he said finding her eyes again trying to bring back what was just there, "I love you Penelope Garcia—I truly love you and I don't want to do this unless you love me too."

"Derek, I can't—" she said in a whisper "you can't do this to me again and I won't let you. Too much has happened and I just don't feel—" she looked into his eyes and "the same way anymore. I loved you and I'll always love you, Derek." she paused and with frustration she said, "What I am supposed to do with this love you feel for me." She said growing angry "where was this love when you were with Jordan? Where was this love when you broke my heart? Now that I am fine—no more than fine you want to talk about love – like it's something that falls from the sky at random, Love is -"

She grabbed her sweater from him and began to rise and he stopped her.

"I never stopped loving you Penelope"

She laughed through her tears "well if this love—I don't want it."

"Baby Girl, all I ever wanted was you – and yes Jackson, made me into an idiot. No," he corrected himself "I became an idiot because – all I could see is how I didn't fit into your world. I come from a place of hurt—and I don't know how to trust people. My therapist was so happy that I met a person that I wanted to build with. Carl took so much from me and it took so much for me to get to here with you that I was scared. I was searching for the other shoe to drop but it never came—so I invented it."

"Who is Carl?"

"Carl Buford, molested me when I was younger. He took away my trust and hope for normalcy. I used to think he made me the man I am today because I am here in the FBI and making sure what happened to me didn't happen to anyone else but in reality he shaped me into being a shell of a man – always afraid of being happy. Afraid of having a family. Because how could I protect them—when I couldn't protect myself?"

"Then you came along and you didn't need me to save you like Tamara or you didn't have a vision of something I couldn't give you like Jordan. You wanted me for me. You loved me for me—but I knew you were holding back something and I thought I met him in the office that day—Jackson."

"Derek, I didn't know about Carl," she said as she reached for his hand.

"I don't want your sympathy Penelope." He said pulling back, "I realized that morning on my porch, that you fixed me in a way that my mom prayed about. You healed my heart and made me believe that I could be a whole man—and then you were gone because on some level I still don't believe I deserve you."

"But I do—I deserve to be happy and have sunshine in my days and that is you."

He said with a smile as a tear came down his cheek.

"Baby Girl, give me a chance to earn back your love. I promise you, I will to spend the rest of my life making you happy" he said as he kissed her tears. "Please Penelope" he said as he kissed her.

"Derek, I" he kissed her and quieted her mind, hear and soul. They made love.

She woke up the and immediately felt guilty. As she thought about last night—she realized she couldn't do this again – she couldn't give him what he needed. He smelt like home to her and she wasn't going to be at the BAU for much longer. She smelt his pillow one last time and started to cry. Hardest thing to do is to let go, but she had to.

"Have you checked your messages?" she asked coming down the stairs.

He noticed that she was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Rossi invited us to a fancy party at his house tonight- dinner jackets and cocktail dresses"

"Can you stay for breakfast?"

She looked at her phone and she shook her head, "Derek, I shouldn't have stayed last night. I love you and yes, I always will, but I'm not staying here and I don't know what possible Happily Ever After we can have. You need – you deserve some one—I can't be anymore. When we broke up, I became a person I didn't recognize and Spence put me back together. He healed me and made me a priority - before you jump to an irrational conclusion—no, it isn't romantic but during that process—I learned to put myself first. You didn't jump to those conclusions all on your own—I put Jackson ahead of you because we had a history and I knew him. I also thought what we had was unbreakable—if I knew then what I know now. I would have done everything differently and maybe we would have never broken up. But I can't rewrite history and for the first time in my life – I am putting what I want and need first."

"MIT has an opening in their computer science/robotics department and I'm a contender. Actually, it's my dream and I'm their number one choice—or so I've heard. I love you but I'm just not ready—you know," she said looking up to the ceiling. "It is unfair of me to want what I want. Yes, I want my last two months here to be magical and I want us to be in love like before – but I am leaving and I don't know what the future holds."

"I'll wait for you"—he said

"I don't think – I'll ever be ready for us part two, D. I'm sorry." She said biting her lip

"But I love you Penelope—I know we"

"Please stop saying that"

"I love you"

"Derek you can love me all you want but the girl who was on your steps begging you to love her is gone. She's leaving"

"Well then who stayed here last night—because she seemed pretty alive to me" he snapped. "Wait, I'm sorry about that—I didn't mean—"

"I don't want to fight and I don't want us to hurt anymore," she said, "let's just enjoy today."

"Just think about it" he countered, "and I wont pressure you. But you are going to stay for breakfast because you're getting too skinny." He teased.

"I'm not getting too skinny—" she said as he hit him with her hips, she kissed him.

"MIT, huh" he asked "that is beyond impressive my little brainiac"

"What does the position involve?"

As they descended into conversation – they both chose to ignore the elephant in the room—and it felt good to be in the rays of each other's love.

* * *

So this was the hardest chapter to write- an insecure Derek is hard to write.

Thank you for your reviews


	21. Chapter 21

Rossi really out did himself- he planned a surprise wedding for JJ and Will, in the backyard of his mansion. Penelope wore a dark purple goddess halter dress with gold embellishments and a deep cowl back. Her clutch purse and gold shoes matched perfectly. She was kind of proud that she was able to put this together so last minute. Her hair was in long luscious curls with a deep side part and bangs. She kept her make-up basic with a simple smokey eye, light blush, and nude pink defined lips. As she was taking in her reflection in the window, Reid approached her in the garden.

"You look beautiful!"

"Aww shucks, thank you Dr. Reid," she said like a breathless 40's movie star.

Reid observed her for a few moments and then said, "Your leaving aren't you?"

"What?" she said in surprised voice

"You and Jackson are taking off after you are done with your tour of duty at the BAU"

"You're going to miss me?" she said trying to deflect the question "I always planned on returning to California and to teaching- but now I think I may travel a bit. Jackson is staying here—he really likes it here."

"What schools are you looking at?"

"Well, MIT is knocking if I can brag a bit—well, I'm knocking on their door but they're interested. The department chair took me out to dinner two weeks ago when he was in DC and he invited me up to meet with the department"

"Sounds, like it" he said sounding sad.

"Reid, stop it. I am here for another 2 months and I will visit often. You're my best friend and I don't ditch"

"I am?" he said elated.

"Yes silly," she said grabbing his arm, "you going to dance with me tonight? You seem like a waltzer"

"Is waltzer a word?"

"No smarty pants, it is not a word—but I am sure you are a great waltzer"

Hotch, Beth, Jack, Derek and Emily were walking towards them.

"This is JJ's day," she said as they approached "lets talk about it tomorrow"

"Talk about what" Hotch said with a smile

"Nothing, boss man." She said with a fake forced smile

"Hey Jackers" she said as she bent down to give him a kiss and a hi-5.

"Hey Auntie P" she gasped in shock and excitement—See Jack called everyone on the team Aunt and Uncle but her - she was always Ms. P – today she just got a promotion.

"I saw this awesome fountain inside. Do you want to see it and maybe we can make a wish?"

"Oh, yes!" he said enthusiastically

"Be right back" she said to Hotch

They took a few steps and Jack turned around and called "Uncle Derek, come on."

"I've been beckoned"

He joined them and put his hand on the middle of Penelope's back. "You truly look like a goddess tonight" he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, and you my friend, are wearing that tux."

He kissed her temple.

As they made a wish at the fountain, Jackson watched them while he sipped his scotch at the bar. Emily walked over and asked how he was doing.

"Not so bad, Team Morgan."

She laughed "so that's my nickname—so you're Team Garcia"

"No, I'm Team Love – they love each other—I just hope they get a chance at happiness."

"Oh, so you're not her knight in shining armor." Emily teased

"No, I've been relieved of my duties," he said with a devilish grin, "but I hear you have an opening."

"Smooth—I see why you're the original hot stuff," she replied flirtatiously.

"I've never been called hot stuff— maybe twinkle toes" he said as if he was pondering all of his possible pet names "– want to dance?"

Penelope sat next to Derek during the ceremony, which was beyond beautiful. The garden was lit up by beautiful lanterns and white flowers. During the exchange of vows, she started to tear up. She always hated weddings because they always ruined her tough girl exterior.

Dinner was immediately after the ceremony—the food was amazing and the wine was steadily flowing, as the band played bossa nova music.

Once the dinner was done, Jackson leaned into Penelope's ear and shared his great idea. "Let's give them our song."

"Really? But it's ours" she said with a tipsy pout

"We'll loan it then. Do you still know how to play it?"

"I think so, but you sing most of it."

"Play what?" Morgan asked leaning into their conversation.

"MYOB, Hot Stuff -Excuse us," she said grabbing Jackson's hand.

As soon as they left the table, they disappeared. With in moments the team sees Penelope and Jackson on the stage with the band. Penelope has an acoustic guitar around her shoulder and straw fedora on her head. Jackson has a similar fedora and they are smiling like goofy kids.

"Oh Jeez" Emily said, "What are those two up too?"

"This should be interesting," Beth said to Hotch who was smiling ear to ear.

The microphones were on stands in front of them.

"Excuse me," Penelope said as she tapped the microphone. "Is this thing on?"

"Can we have your attention" Jackson chimed in on his microphone.

"This may be painful—have you ever been karaoking with them." Reid asked the table.

Penelope continues, "So JJ & Will – were kinda pissed about this impromptu wedding—you know how I love gift giving, and I think I excel at bachelorette party planning."

Jackson looks at her like she has 3 heads and she returns to the point, "We love you and we know that you love each other but we didn't "

Jackson interrupted her rambling or hamming it up, and says, "So we decided to give you our song. Get your earplugs because we are going to sing it for ya. JJ & Will -please get on the dance floor."

Penelope starts to strum the guitar, as she finds the appropriate cords she says,

(Listen to the song if you want to here ' watch?v=LYhrYHmUPn0')

"We apologize in advance – we are karaoke rock stars at best." Once she has the melody she kicks off the song with-

Do dit doooo

Do dit doooo

Do dit doooo

(which sounds like birds talking in the morning)

**Jackson starts to sing**

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_.

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love (_**harmonize together)**

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved__(_**harmonize)**

**They harmonize together**

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

**Jackson sings this part to Penelope**

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

**Penelope sways over to Jackson as if she is doing a country line dance. Once she is there, they share the mic. A second or two before Penelope is supposed to sing she hits him with her hips and knocks him away from the mic playfully. **

**She sings**

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

**They harmonize together with Penelope singing lead**

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours._

**They alternate sang each the line starting with Penelope**

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours._

_So please don't, please don't, please don't..._

_There's no need to complicate._

_'Cause our time is short._

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate._

_I'm yours._

**They sing together**

_I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh,_

_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_you best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

"We've embarrassed ourselves in honor of your love" they said in unison and they bowed like peasants.

The band continued to play music. They are start off with Stevie Wonder "Signed, Sealed, Delivered"

She spots Derek chatting with Hotch heads over to them.

"Sorry you interrupt but your presence is needed on the dance floor?" she says as she grabs Derek's hand.

"Just bring him back in one piece" Hotch says playfully.

As he she lead him to the dance floor, Derek says "That was a beautiful thing you and Jackson did up there."

"Everybody needs a song – it was our civic duty."

She kissed him

"What was that for?" He asked

"You're kinda irresistible," she said with a smile.

"so are you" he said spinning then dipping her.

When he pulled her up from the dip, she was closer to him then before and they were smiling at each other like high school sweethearts.

When the song was over, Rossi came over and danced with Penelope next. Derek walked like two steps before a girl asked him to dance. After Rossi, she and Reid tried to take a stab at swing dancing but they failed miserably.

Hotch danced with her next – after a bit of silence he said, "We're going to miss you, Garcia."

"Not you too—I'll be back."

"I always knew you weren't going to stay but you will leave vacancy that cannot be filled."

"That is sweet—I think" she smiled. "Y'know you're not getting rid of me that easy… not after Jack has upgraded me to aunt status."

They chuckled.

When the song ended she returned Hotch to Beth. Jackson grabbed her by her waist and they started to dance.

"I didn't think Emily was ever going to let you dance with anyone else." She laughed.

"She's a good dancer," he said as he spun Penelope.

"You like her, that is so cute."

"You and Derek – are you good?"

"I don't know— tonight we are pretending to be. I think we hurt each other too much to have anything to build on.. he says he going to keep trying but once I leave cases will come and I am sure what we had will fade into the background."

"He loves you and you love him—it is simple. Stop creating problems and accept the solutions. I can see why Derek call you hard head," he teased. "But really, you owe it to yourself to try – don't you think?

"what if we fail?"

"Agh, Sweet P., the magic is in the trying," he said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"when did you get so wise?" she said realizing he was right "so you and Emily, huh?"

Derek stood at the bar with Hotch, Rossi and Reid, looking at the couples dancing. Derek was just looking at one.

"How is Operation Penelope going?"

"It goes—much harder than I thought" Derek replied truthfully

"She is leaving you know" Reid said like a fact.

"Yup, I know kid"

"what are you going to do?" Rossi asked

"MIT wants her and it's her dream job. I have no right to ask her to stay but,"

"Before Andrea died she came back to me because I was her one true love. We always had this connection—when she came back, I was so happy because I thought we had another chance – but we didn't because we spent the majority of our lives without each other. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"I know—I have no right to ask her to sacrifice her career for me if I'm not willing to do the same thing."

"Hotch, I'm thinking of going to Boston – if she lets me but she needs space and I'm trying not to go all as she would say 'cave-man-ish' on her."

"Permanently?" Hotch asked

Reid, "you would leave us?" asked shocked

"I haven't thought it through yet—but all I know is a life without her isn't an option. Our job takes so much out of us and she restores me in a way I didn't think was possible." After a small pause he continues, "I love her Reid and I don't think I could handle that long of a commute" he chuckled

"Be right back, gentlemen." He said as if he was 007.

"Can I have this dance, baby girl?"

She smiles as he takes her hand and puts it by his heart and places his other hand around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and they dance to "The way you like tonight." Her hair smells just like he remembers – jasmine and oranges. He takes a deep breath hoping that his brain will store it in the ducts of his soul so he could tap into it when she is gone.

"you are like a sexy little dancing machine"

"the classes paid off, huh?"

He chuckles.

"This is one of my favorite songs – have you ever hear Frank Sinatra sing it?"

"I don't think so."

Her smile widens as she goes on to explain it. He can't even hear her because a floodgate in his heart just opened. Her smile, her laugh, her beauty face, and wit would all be gone. As he looked at her he could not imagine how they got here. He wanted to just steal her away forever and that didn't even seem long enough.

It took them a minute to realize that the song changed to something more up beat because the were so engrossed in each other.

As he led her off the dance floor he asked her to walk with him.

"How are you he asked her?"

"You asked me that already and I'm fine, darlin'," she replied

She picked up on his nervous energy and asked "Is everything ok with you?"

He nodded and turned to her. He was looking into her eyes and asked "Are you happy Penelope Garcia?"

She tilled her head and looked at him "of course I am" she said "Are you?" She asked

"For the first time in a long time – yes." Holding her gaze he continued "I just wanted to talk about last night."

She kissed him – a light brief kiss on the lips and said, "Derek, not now—we promised to talk—"

"Wait" he said putting a finger on her lips, "let me finish this, I wanted to let you know where ever you decide to do or go—I want to come"

"What ?"she whispered

"If you go to MIT—I'm there—If you go to UCLA – I'm there

If you go to Antarctica —I'm there – Moon – I'm there.

I know we don't know what the future holds but I am never letting you go again and I will follow you to the ends of the of the universe."

"Derek Morgan is a poet as well-How much have you had to drink, Handsome?" she asked smiling as a tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"I promise you, I'm serious." He said wiping away the tear.

She looked into his eyes – and decided on happiness – "Ok"

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, everything. I love you and I want you with me—hard head." She said imitating him.

"Every time you say yes—I am surprised – you make it sound like the simplest thing in the world," he said shaking his head laughing. He picked her up and spun her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue **

As they arrived to the Rossi's, for his Memorial Day BBQ, they were amazingly relaxed and happy. They just returned to DC, this morning and she barely had time to make her fruit tart.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone got up to great them with hugs and kisses. As they got settled into their seats. Rossi asked "How was Beantown?"

"It was great! It was nice being a kept man for a few months." Derek said with a chuckle.

"Kept man?" Penelope said and shook her head.

"Rossi, all I did was cook, audit a few classes, and relax. I thought I would be jumping off the walls but I wasn't."

"Yes, you were that's why I had to find classes for you to audit." Penelope said squeezing his hand.

"What was your favorite class? I know you hated the philosophy class." Reid asked

"Mathematical logic, it was great to learn about the forefathers of mathematics and how their minds worked."

"Always working" Hotch added

"Exactly" Penelope said.

"But the hours of a professor are a cake walk compared to what we do. We took a long weekend – like every week. We went to the Cape, Nantucket, NYC, and Montreal."

Jackson laughed, "and then we met you in New Orleans a mini-vacation when the semester was over." He looked over at Emily to confirm the next statement "and if I'm correct Derek, you said you didn't want to come back."

"Hey Jax, I said no such thing," He laughed. "I am looking forward to returning to work" he said smiling at Hotch.

Emily chimes in on the teasing "if my memory is correct – you said Penelope should teach oversees so you can really vacay."

"come on guys even superman – needed to go to Niagara Falls for a vacation. It is hard out there for a superhero." Penelope said defensively.

"oh, jeez. Here we go." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Technically, he was no longer a superhero – he gave up all of his powers to be a regular man – he just wanted to be with Lois."

"but that didn't last long" Will chimed in "because he needed to don the cape once more and save the world"

"Exactly, Derek needs to return and kick down a few doors, and tackle a few unsubs. If I didn't get him back to Quantico soon. I feared that he would start tackling my students and colleagues."

"Guys, her classes were always filled—and so was her waiting list; because she was the prettiest woman in her department."

"only woman" Penelope corrected "here I thought it was because I was a good teacher"

"That too" he said playfully.

"well, what's the plan now—love birds?" JJ asked

"Well" they said looking at each other.

"Derek will start the process of coming back to the BAU and I get to be a kept women in DC. I'm kidding—University of Pennsylvania has a spot for a visiting professor this fall—that could go long term."

"Really" Jackson asked "but MIT is the mecca of science studies."

"Yeah, but I missed my BAU family and there isn't a Derek Morgan in MIT anymore so there isn't a Garcia. Plus, Strauss wants me to consult for a bit so maybe I can get the best of both worlds – you know, put my superhero cape, once in a while—" she said squeezing his hand again.

"Ohmigod, congratulations!" Beth exclaimed as she noticed the ring on Penelope's finger.

"What?" everyone murmured

"16 minutes and 45 seconds - for a table full of profilers, you guys are slipping" Derek teased.

"We were distracted by the glow of love." JJ said, "congratulations"

As they told the story of the proposal on a warm spring day. Derek couldn't help but reflect on how lucky he was to have found a woman who was his perfect match. Even though the road was long a winding he was glad that he stayed the course. What was that famous line from Shakespeare—'The course of true love never ran smooth'—but love makes the road have a happy ending.


End file.
